Detras de las apariencias
by Aiko Shiroiki
Summary: Taichi Yagami es un joven universitario, gótico y sin amigos. Pero lo que los demás no saben es que hay algo más dentro de él que ellos no ven. Al fin capítulo 8!
1. Chapter 1

Detrás de las apariencias

**Capitulo 1**

El muchacho moreno caminaba por la orilla de la playa, como cualquier otra persona normal, mientras observaba como los colores del atardecer iban tiñendo todo el cielo con el transcurso de los minutos. Vestía una camiseta negra de manga corta, con unos pantalones anchos con bolsillos en los costados del mismo color, sujetados por un cinturón con tachas, unos championes algo gastados y unas muñequeras negras con una estrella roja en cada una. Se sentó en la arena con las piernas cruzadas, sosteniéndose con los brazos a sus espaldas, observando al cielo con sus ojos color chocolate mientras la brisa movía su despeinado cabello castaño.

Disfrutaba mucho el estar así, solo, contemplando el cielo y el mar. Muchos pensaban que el era más raro que los demás, tal vez por que no le gustaban las fiestas, o por que no tenia muchos amigos, o tal vez por que siempre vestía de negro. Pero eso tenía una explicación, todo eso formaba parte de su forma de ser, incluso el hecho de ser gótico.

Lo importante es que Taichi no era igual a ninguno de los demás muchachos de diecisiete años que conocía, ni siquiera se parecía a los demás góticos. El era un muchacho tranquilo y no se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho, la mayoría de los que se hacían llamar sus "hermanos" le recriminaban que el no era un verdadero gótico al negarse a sacrificar pequeños animales y al no participar en las reuniones que ellos organizaban. Pero nada de eso le importaba.

En el fondo, Taichi era un joven amable y pacifista, incluso era vegetariano para asombro de muchos, contrarrestando su imagen de gótico rebelde.

- ¿No crees que se esta haciendo tarde? – le susurro una voz cerca de su oído

Taichi se volvió tranquilamente hacia la derecha y le sonrió al aire, frente a su rostro tomo forma la imagen de un muchacho rubio, de tez blanca y hermosos ojos celestes, que lo miraban expectantes.

- ¿A caso tienes apuro por algo? – sonrió el castaño arqueando una ceja

- Sabes que lo que más me sobra es el tiempo, yo lo digo por ti – aclaro su compañero

- Esta bien, nos iremos en un minuto

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa y se acomodo a su lado, mirando también hacia el cielo.

- Recuerda que mañana tienes examen de filosofía, y debes entregar un proyecto sobre las antiguas civilizaciones de América

- Ya lo se, pero no me preocupare

- ¿Esperas que te crea que estudiaste filosofía y terminaste el proyecto, si lo único que has hecho es estar en esta playa tirado por horas? No se como te puede ir bien si solo duermes

- Sabes que soy un gran filósofo – rió Taichi

- Si, tienes de filósofo lo que yo tengo de futbolista

Ante este comentario, ambos jóvenes no pudieron reprimir una risa, que se termino cuando ambos escucharon voces que se acercaban a ellos y guardaron silencio. Taichi se incorporo en sus codos para ver de quien se trataba y se tranquilizo al saber que solo era una pareja que paseaba por la orilla. El castaño los miro mientras paseaban, analizándolos cuidadosamente y atendiendo a cada comentario, a cada gesto, a cada risa. Cuando se apartaron de ellos, Taichi no pudo reprimir un pequeño suspiro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto su compañero

- No es nada, solo pensaba… ¿Por qué todos encuentran a alguien que los quiera y yo no?

- Oh, vamos Taichi…

- Lo digo enserio, Yamato

Volvió a mirar al rubio con ojos cerios, haciendo que este guardara silencio

- Ya veras que tú también encontraras a alguien – lo calmo su amigo incorporándose y colocando su mano en su hombro

- Lo dudo… ¿Quién podría querer a un gótico solitario? Ni siquiera tengo algo que me haga especial para los demás

- ¿Nada especial dices? Déjame recordarte que eres el único chico que conozco que tiene un don especial, y sabes a lo que me refiero

- Si, lo se. Pero a nadie le interesa, al contrario, saldrían corriendo lo más lejos posible pechándose unos a otros si se llegan a enterar

- Supongo… eso es lo que me desconcierta de las personas, no saben aceptar algo que es ajeno a ellos

- No puedes culparlos, no están acostumbrados

- Si, si, lo se

Taichi se puso de pie y se desperezó, coloco sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la calle. Yamato también se paro y miro mientras que su amigo caminaba, sentía algo de pena por el, cosa que no pensaba revelarle a menos que quisiera que este se enfureciera con el, repitiendo lo mismo de siempre, que el no necesita la lastima de los demás. Pero aunque quisiera, le entristecía ver a su amigo tan solo, suspirando cada vez que veía a una pareja riendo o abrazados, pero en algo Taichi tenía razón y era que los demás chicos nunca lo aceptarían si supieran toda la verdad.

- ¿Vas a venir o te quedaras a vivir allí? – le llego la vos de Taichi ya bastante alejado de el

Yamato comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el, mientras el castaño lo miraba con una sonrisa. Cuando este se acercó a él, Taichi abrió la boca para hablar

- Tendré que tomar un autobús para llegar al departamento, así que…

- Lo se, nada de conversar, sino la gente pensara que estas más loco de lo que aparentas – repitió con un tono monótono y de aburrimiento

- Exacto

Comenzó a caminar por la vereda, a paso constante y sin apuro, mientras Yamato iba tras de él manteniendo el paso, la calle estaba bastante mal alumbrada y muy pocas personas deambulaban por ella en ese momento. Se sentó en el banquillo de la parada del autobús con la mirada perdida en el suelo, al levantar la mirada tenia a una mujer bastante mayor parada frente a él con la mirada muy seria. Taichi ni se inmuto, permaneció tranquilo y le dirigió una clara sonrisa, en señal de que había notado su presencia, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

- Buenas noches, jóvenes – dijo la mujer, dirigiéndose también a Yamato

Luego la mujer siguió su camino en dirección opuesta a donde provenían los autos de la calle y se perdió en las sombras de la calle

- ¿Qué crees que le paso? – dijo Yamato volviéndose a su amigo

- No lo se, pero se ve que solo quería cerciorarse de que seguía aquí

- Eso parece…

Taichi suspiro, esa era una de las razones a las cuales se debía su soledad, no le gustaba hablar mucho con las personas que lo rodeaban pero por algún motivo, ese otro tipo de personas eran con las que convivía más a diario.

Una mujer se sentó a su lado en el banquillo, el joven miro disimuladamente de reojo a Yamato, este entendió que debía permanecer callado. Después de varios intentos había logrado comprender que no debía hablarle a Taichi frente a otras personas, sino solo lograría meterlo en problemas. Eso a causa de que solo Taichi era capaz de ver y escuchar a Yamato, al igual que lo había hecho con la mujer que los saludo minutos antes. En varias oportunidades, cuando estaba en la universidad, Taichi había quedado hablando solo frente a los ojos de sus compañeros y comenzaron a catalogarlo como "el chico raro", apodo que hasta ese momento continuaba teniendo.

Pero para Yamato, todo los demás eran crueles, el veía a Taichi como un joven muy especial con un don fuera de lo común, por eso se habían hecho tan buenos amigos. El era el único que apreciaba el don de Taichi Yagami de poder ver y hablar con los muertos.

Este es el primer capítulo que escribi, si les gusta lo puedo seguir. Acepto críticas mientras uque sean amables y constuctivas. Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aqui les dejo el capitulo 2, muchas gracias por los Reviews, y me alegro que le haya gustado el primer capitulo. Respecto a eso respondo la pregunta, no, no soy gotica. Pero estaba buscando alguna inspiracion para escribir un fanfic y se me cruzo es idea por la mente y me puse a escribir.

Tal vez exageré un poquito con lo de los animales sacrificados nnU, pero se que hay algunos grupos que lo hacen (en especial los que dejan las gallinas degolladas en la esquina de mi casa ¬¬)

Bueno, ahora si, aqui dejo la seguna parte, espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 2**

La mañana del examen llego antes de lo que hubiera deseado, todos los estudiantes revisaban enérgicamente las hojas de sus libretas, tratando de memorizarse a último momento los apuntes tomados recientemente y repitiéndolo en voz alta varias veces. Mientas parecía que a sus compañeros les iba a dar algo en cuestión de segundos, Taichi estaba recostado sobre su pupitre, con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

A pesar de estar sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, llegaban a sus oídos algunas de las frases que sus compañeros pronunciaban, de esa manera se había enterado de muchas cosas en varias ocasiones, pasando desapercibido por los demás. No le molestaba mucho que no lo tomaran en cuenta, al contrario, agradecía que no se sintieran intimidados por su presencia.

Cuando el profesor entro en el aula, Taichi se sentó derecho y froto un poco los ojos para sacarse el sueño. Miro despreocupadamente a un extremo del salón para asegurarse de que Yamato estuviera allí, y lo estaba. El chico rubio miro a su amigo, alzando el dedo pulgar deseándole suerte, lo que el muchacho moreno respondió con una disimulada sonrisa. No había estudiado en lo absoluto, ya que apenas ayer llego a su departamento preparo una rápida cena con comida ya hecha y se dispuso a mirar televisión acostado en su cama.

El examen no era difícil, por lo menos no para Taichi, al que por algún motivo se le hacia fácil encontrarle un significado a cada texto que se le ponía adelante. Una vez el profesor le dijo que tenia la habilidad de poder ver mas aya de las palabras, cuando le dijo eso Taichi sonrió para si, nunca podría imaginarse aquel hombre de hasta donde era capas de ver.

Leyó el texto que debía analizar y de inmediato las palabras afloraron a su mente. Comenzó al escribir en su hoja sin prisa, analizando cada frase. Paso el tiempo y cuando faltaba poco para que sonara la campana de salida, entrego su trabajo al profesor y se volvió a sentar. Observo a Yamato en la misma esquina del salón en donde siempre se encontraba y sonrió, las preocupaciones de su amigo habían terminado.

Algunas veces se le hacia increíble creer que Yamato era el responsable de los dos, el que le recordaba al otro las tareas que debía cumplir al día siguiente y el que mantenía un cierto orden en su vida. Si fuera por Taichi, no solo su departamento sería un completo desorden, sino que todo su tiempo se dedicaría a ver pasar las horas sin nada que hacer, a deambular por la ciudad a toda hora y ni siquiera acudiría a la universidad.

Pero en cierto modo, podía entender por que Yamato se preocupaba tanto por el. Se conocían prácticamente desde hace un año, desde que Taichi decidió independizarse de su familia y mudarse solo a su actual departamento. Desde ese día se volvieron inseparables, Taichi a pesar de ser solitario, disfrutaba de la compañía de Yamato, y este le gustaba seguir al castaño en todo lo que hacia. Taichi estaba seguro que la razón de la insistencia de Yamato en que cumpliera con sus obligaciones, era que el rubio no había tenido la misma oportunidad que el para formar su futuro, y no podía permitir que el lo despreciara de aquel modo.

Cuando volvió a quedar solo en el salón, Yamato se acerco a él y se sentó en el pupitre delante del muchacho.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto serio

- Creo que bien, la próxima semana lo sabré

- ¿Podrás sobrevivir hasta entonces?

- ¿Yo? ¡Si eres tu el que esta pendiente de mis calificaciones!

- Si, pero también a ti debería preocuparte

- Ahh…

Taichi suspiro, se levanto del pupitre y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Yamato arqueo una ceja y lo siguió sin protestar.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Tranquilo, solo quiero salir a la azotea, ¿creías que me iba a escapar?

- Viniendo de ti…

- Oye, me ofendes – volvió a ver a su amigo con un puchero en el rostro

- No me hagas reír

Taichi dio una pequeña carcajada al aire y se dispuso a subir la escalera rumbo a la azotea de la universidad. Cuando llegó, se acercó al alambrado y miro hacia el cielo. El día estaba completamente despejado y una brisa hacia que el calor fuera soportable. Volteo y vio a Yamato con los brazos cruzados, era increíble como siempre se las arreglaba para actuar igual que su padre imitando su mirada de desaprobación y dándole sermones sobre el estudio… Pero sabia que solo lo hacía por su bien e incluso llegaba a hacerle caso en algunas ocasiones, no como su padre, con el que nunca pudo llegar a una buna relación.

Desde que era muy pequeño, su padre se mostraba muy distante en relación a Taichi, cosa que no se repitió cuando nació su hermana menor, Hikari, que parecía ser la niña soñada de su padre. Cuando fue un poco mayor, Taichi nunca se sintió como un niño normal, solía hablar con varias personas mayores que se acercaban a él pero que nadie conocía, pasar toda la tarde sentado en una silla del parque sin hacer nada y de vez en cuando le insistía a sus padres para dejar la escuela por que los otros niños lo llamaban "raro". Ellos pensaron que era normal para un niño de su edad querer dejar la escuela para no tener que estudiar, pero se preocuparon al saber que su hijo no tenía muchos amigos, todo lo contrario a su hermana menor.

Fuera del tema de la escuela, el padre de Taichi tenía el mal hábito de tomar por las noches con sus compañeros de trabajo lo que lo distanciaba de su familia. Cuando llegaba borracho a la casa, siempre descargaba de todo su estrés gritándole a Taichi y recriminándole su mal rendimiento en la escuela. Al principio el niño había reaccionado muy mal y solo había logrado aislarse más de las personas que lo rodeaban, pero cuando entro en la adolescencia y estos episodios seguían ocurriendo termino por ignorar completamente la presencia de su padre en la casa.

Su hermana fue la única en su casa que sabía sobre la habilidad de Taichi, quien nunca le rebelo nada a sus padres. Ella lo había aceptado apenas se lo dijo e incluso llego a fascinarse con la idea de que su hermano tuviera "superpoderes", como ella le había llamado. Al cumplir dieciséis años, Taichi decidió mudarse de su casa, ya que según su padre él estaba siendo una mala influencia para Hikari, a pesar de los intentos en vano de su madre para que se quedara, insistiéndole en que aún era muy joven y podría necesitar a su familia cerca.

Taichi suspiro y se desperezo exageradamente, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Todos esos recuerdos habían renacido en su mente de un momento a otro, pero ahora toda su vida había tomado orden: ya había podido familiarizarse con sentir la presencia de los muertos y ya no se escandalizaba cuando alguno aparecía repentinamente frente a él, sus estudios parecían marchar bastante bien e incluso había conseguido un empleo en una biblioteca seca de su departamento que le proporcionaba ingresos suficientes como para subsistir. Sin mencionar que la presencia de Yamato había puesto el orden que el no tenía y su compañía le hacia mas fácil y apacible su vida, pero sentía que algo le faltaba… Y él sabia que ese algo le sería muy difícil de encontrar.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida de clases, Taichi tomo su mochila negra, se la colgó en uno de sus hombros y salio rápidamente del edificio sin despedirse de nadie. Yamato lo siguió sin pronunciar palabra alguna, no necesitaba preguntar hacia donde se dirigían ya que todos los días era prácticamente la misma rutina. Luego de las clases, Taichi se dirigía a la biblioteca para comenzar con su jornada. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquel gótico despreocupado pondría estar tan interesado en los libros, y no especialmente en los libros ligeros, preferentemente siempre se intereso en los libros más gordos de temas bastante complicados que devoraba fácilmente en pocos días.

La dueña de la biblioteca, una mujer un tanto mayor, noto su gran interés por la literatura avanzada y solía observar al chico mientras leía o estudiaba para alguna materia, aunque esto último no era muy frecuente en él. Después de varios meses frecuentando en la biblioteca, Taichi se gano la confianza de la dueña y esta le propuso un empleo de medio tiempo, así el joven podría ganar algo de dinero para poder auto dependerse y podría llevarse los libros que quisiera a su casa para leerlos en paz.

Para su suerte la biblioteca quedaba a solo unas cuadras de la universidad y los estudiantes prácticamente no acudían a ella por ser algo pequeña y contener más que nada libros que no estaban pensados para los jóvenes, aunque Taichi era la excepción.

Cuando llego, se dirigió a la escalera detrás del mostrador y dejo su mochila en el suelo.

- Buenos días, señora Utada – dijo alzando la voz para que la mujer lo escuchara

- Buenos días Taichi, enseguida bajo

- No se moleste, le dejare mi última tanda de libros sobre el mostrador

- De acuerdo, ¿podrías reordenar el estante de los diccionarios? Ayer entraron un grupo de jóvenes muy apurados y dejaron todo como si hubiera pasado un huracán

- Claro señora Utada, no hay problema

Taichi saco un grupo de libros de su mochila y los dejo a un lado de la máquina registradora, se detuvo un momento y volvió a levantar su mochila, comprobando que definitivamente estaba mucho más liviana que cuando salio de su departamento esa mañana.

- Eso es porque te emocionas con esos libros, que parece como si tuvieran escritos los números telefónicos de toda Europa – le recrimino el rubio como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando.

Taichi volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa, no podía contestarle con palabras por que sino la mujer pensaría que había entrado algún cliente y al haría bajar las escaleras sin motivo alguno, cuando la mujer era bastante mayor se fatigaba de tanto subir y bajar la bendita escalera. Camino hacia el estante que le había indicado la mujer y comenzó a ordenar los libros, mientras como todos los días Yamato veía por la ventana sentado en una de las sillas.

Y así se les iban pasando las horas de la tarde, a veces cuando entraba algún cliente Taichi lo atendía para que la señora Utada descasara, aunque algunas personas solían intimidarse ante su presencia. Aprovechando que se acercaba el verano y el clima ya estaba siendo más favorable para todos, la dueña había puesto unas sillas fuera para que las personas pudieran leer mientras disfrutaban del clima y Taichi era el encargado de vigilar por si las dudas.

Cuado termino de ordenar los diccionarios se acercó a su estante predilecto y tomo uno de los libros a la zar, solía hacer eso para leer cosas nuevas y poder conocer de todo un poco, y elegía ese estante por tratarse de temas de su agrado.

- "El Club del Fuego del Infierno" – decía el título

Lo volteo para poder leer la contratapa, luego lo abrió y comenzó a leer en silencio. Yamato se acercó a él y, torciendo un poco la cabeza, leyó el título del libro

- Por favor amigo, las cosas que lees si que dan miedo, y lo digo yo que estoy muerto

- No exageres – susurro para que solo el rubio pudiera oírlo – Es solo un libro inofensivo, no van a salirle colmillos ni garras

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Podría atacarte mientras duermes

- ¡O no, el ataque de los libros carnívoros! ¡Por favor, no, no me comas, tengo sabor a pescado! – dijo acercando el libro a su cara abriéndolo con las manos imitando una mandíbula que lo atacaba

- Que gracioso, no sabía que te habías graduado en la academia de payasos

- Si, y tu en la de paranoicos

Yamato volvió a mirar hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados fingiéndose ofendido, mientras Taichi volvió a sumergirse en las páginas del libro. No ese preocupaba por el enojo de su amigo, siempre se hacían ese tipo de bromas en especial porque había varias cosas a las que Yamato no estaba acostumbrado y él solía tomarle el pelo.

Taichi se puso de pie nuevamente y se acercó a otro de los estantes, este era uno de los últimos a los que solía acudir para buscar algún libro interesante, pero tenía un poco de curiosidad. Tomo el primer libro del estante y dejo correr las hojas, en determinado momento introdujo su dedo para marcar la hoja y comenzó a leer.

- ¿Y ahora que lees? – dijo Yamato volviéndolo a mirar - No me dirás que es sobre gente muerta ¿verdad?

- Tranquilo, nadie se muere – respondió con vos tranquila, pero con un tanto de tristeza en el tono

- Milagro, ¿qué es?

Taichi le arrimo el libro para que leyera la tapa, al hacerlo el rubio abrió los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro.

- Taichi, por dios… deja de pensar en eso, sabes que no te hace bien.

- Lo se, lo se… Me dirás que debo preocuparme por otras cosas, como los estudios y todo eso – cerró el libro y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar – Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que si algo me pasara…

- Taichi…

- Si mañana o pasado un auto me atropellara, o si me enfermara gravemente…

- Taichi…

- Nadie notaria que falta mi presencia, al contrario, se desharían del "chico raro" que todos temen…

- ¡Taichi!

Éste lo miro con cara de "¿y yo que hice?" y cerró la boca de golpe.

- ¡Deja de hablar así, ¿quieres?, me asustas!

- No serías el primero…- susurro bajando los ojos

- Sabes que no lo digo por eso, no me gusta oírte hablar así.

- Es la verdad, todos piensan así

- Tú vales mucho Taichi, puede que no lo veas así, pero como yo lo veo eres una gran persona con un buen corazón…

- Y con una maldición a cuestas

Yamato volvió a suspirar, pero no de mala gana. Se acercó a su amigo y lo miro a los ojos.

- Puedes verlo así si tú quieres… Todo depende de cómo lo enfrentes, puedes verlo como una maldición… - Taichi bajo la mirada con tristeza – O puedes verlo como yo lo ago, como un don.

El muchacho no digo nada más, solo observo a su amigo por unos instantes mientras este sonreía. Le devolvió una débil sonrisa y se acercó al mostrador cuando vio que un cliente había entrado a la biblioteca. Mientras Taichi atendía al cliente, Yamato se acercó al estante y movió un poco el libro que el otro había sacado para poder leer nuevamente aquél título: "El hombre que quería existir"

He aqui el segundo capitulo, ahora que lo vuelvo a leer pienso que tal vez quedo un poquito deprimente, pero bueno.

Como dije antes, estoy abierta a criticas para mejorar mi escritura.

Gracias por leer!!


	3. Chapter 3

Al fin pude subir el tercer capitulo!! Perdon por la demora, pero estaba muy complicada con los estudios y mi computadora tampoco ayudo mucho.

Les adelanto que en este capi aparece un personaje nuevo de mi invención, y espero que despues de leerlo a nadie le vengan ganas de matarme, aunque tengo la impresión de que alguno me va a querer ver muerta.

Bueno aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo, gracias por leer.

**Capítulo 3**

Se acercaba la fecha de las fiestas, época del año en la que la universidad le daba una semana libre a los estudiantes para descansar y para que los que tuvieran a sus familias en otras ciudades pudieran viajar para pasar las fiestas con ellos.

En está época del año, Taichi solía quedarse en su departamento, tal vez llamar a su madre y a su hermana para ver como andaban e ir a la playa de noche junto con Yamato. Éste se encargaba especialmente de cuidar a Taichi y asegurarse de que no cometiera ninguna locura, como el año pasado que se había emborrachado para "celebrar" año nuevo y el rubio había tenido que llevarlo de regreso a su departamento.

- Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, enserio – dijo Taichi caminando hacia la biblioteca a la salida de la universidad

- Si claro, como prometiste no volver a escaparte de la clase de matemáticas ¿no?

- Es la última semana antes de las fiestas, nadie se toma nada enserio

- ¿Y desde cuando te guías por lo que hacen los demás? – le interrogo con tono burlón

Taichi lo miro de mala forma, aceptando que esta vez su amigo había ganado la discusión, provocando una sonrisa por parte de éste. Decidieron pasar por alto aquella conversación, y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la biblioteca, en las mesas que estaban afuera había más personas que los días anteriores, tal vez por que los jóvenes tenían más tiempo libre o por que ya estaban en pleno verano. Lo que fuere era mejor para el, con más trabajo había más para hacer y si trabajaba mucho en ese día la señora Utada le daría pago extra. No es que estuviera precisando el dinero, pero en esta época del año podría servirle para algo.

Repitió la misma rutina de siempre, dejo su mochila detrás del mostrador y se acercó a la dueña para que le asignara su tarea.

- Que suerte que llegaste mas temprano Taichi, es una gran ayuda

- Si, bueno, lo que pasa es que falto un profesor y por ser la última materia nos dejaron salir – sonrió inocentemente mirando de reojo a Yamato, quien le negaba con la cabeza dándole a entender que no estaba de acuerdo

- Ya veo ¿Qué tal si te encargas de la caja registradora mientras yo atiendo a los clientes en las mesas?

- Seguro

Taichi se colocó en la caja y se sentó en el banquillo alto que estaba detrás de la mesa. Atendió a los clientes, no solo los que compraban o alquilaban libros, le cobraba a los que usaban las mesas al aire libre, y le encantaba ayudar a las personas a encontrar libros de su agrado. No entendía muy bien, pero se le hacía mucho más sencillo hablar con las personas en ese entorno que con sus compañeros de curso, tal vez porque ellos lo habían etiquetado de "raro" apenas lo vieron y nadie se le acercaba para decir nada, y las demás personas solo lo veían como un muchacho que se viste de negro y nada mas.

Cuando termino de reordenar el cambio de la caja después del último cliente atendido, se aseguro de que no entrara ninguno mas, se bajo del banco y se encamino a su estante predilecto. Le dio una despreocupada mirada de reojo a Yamato quien, como todos los días, estaba mirando por la ventana. Ese día estaba un poco más animado, ya que con toda esa gente fuera del local, se entretenía observándolos y a la vez vigilaba que no fuera a pasar nada.

Taichi colocó su mano lista sobre su cabeza para tomar uno de esos libros, comenzó a recorrer a todo lo largo el estante y se detuvo en uno de ellos, con tapa roja y letras doradas. La portada del libro captó toda su atención, pero cuando empujó un poco el libro para sacarlo del estante, su mano se pecho con otra en el intento de tomarlo, logrando tirar el libro al suelo

- Lo siento – dijo sin mirar a la persona y arrodillándose para levantarlo

- No, fue mi culpa – dijo ésta y se arrodillo también

Cuando Taichi levanto la mirada para volver a disculparse, se topo con unos profundos ojos verdes que lo miraban directamente. Al mirar más detenidamente, vio que la dueña de esos ojos era una joven rubia de piel blanca, seguramente de su misma edad ya que no parecía mayor, vestía una camiseta de manga corta un poco ajustada, de color negro con una estrella roja en el centro, una falda tableada a cuadros negros, rojos y grises con un cinturón de tachas, medias largas hasta la rodilla con rayas negras y blancas, unos championes oscuros y tenía unos brazaletes blancos en ambas muñecas.

- ¿Ibas a sacarlo? – pregunto luego de observarla con cuidado

- Si, pero sácalo tu si quieres

- No hay problema, yo trabajo aquí, puedo sacarlo en cualquier otro momento. Mejor sácalo tú

- De acuerdo, gracias – sonrió la joven

Esa fue la primera sonrisa franca que Taichi recibió de alguien, ya que todo el mundo era frío y hostil con el. Taichi le devolvió la sonrisa y se levanto del piso para regresar a la caja registradora, en el trascurso miro disimuladamente a Yamato en su mesa, éste tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara, seguramente luego le haría algún comentario respecto a lo ocurrido.

Se volvió a sentar en el banquillo y se apoyó en uno de sus codos, mientras miraba a la chica sin llamar mucho la atención. Era realmente extraño que alguien más de su misma edad, además del mismo, se interesara en ese tipo de libios como los que él leía. Cuando termino de revisar aquel estante, se acerco a la caja registradora con un par de libros en la mano y los colocó sobre el mostrador.

- Llevare éstos – le dijo a Taichi

- Muy bien

Levanto el primero de los libros y, por curiosidad, leyó el título que decía "El Club del Fuego del Infierno. El por qué del misterio"

- No sabía que había una explicación para este libro – dijo en voz alta, aunque en realidad hablaba consigo mismo

- Si, lo publicaron hace poco

- ¿Ya leíste el libro? – ahora si se dirigía a ella

- Aún no, no pude encontrarlo en la biblioteca. Pero supongo que no cambiaria mucho si lo leo después

- Espera…

Taichi se agachó debajo del mostrador y sacó el libro de su mochila

- Lo había sacado hace un tiempo y me tarde en devolverlo, si quieres puedo sacarlo de mi cuenta y pasártelo a la tuya - sonrió

- ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias – la joven le devolvió la sonrisa

- No hay de que

El gótico rápidamente paso el libro a la cuenta de la joven junto con los demás libros, los colocó en una bolsa y se lo alcanzó

- Aquí tienes

- Te lo agradezco, nos vemos

- Adiós

Se quedo mirando la puerta por donde acababa de salir la rubia, aún con su particular sonrisa en el rostro. Ella había sido la primera persona que no fue descortés con el, y eso que ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

- Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría – rió Yamato acercándose a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Qué?

- No te hagas, estaba muy claro la forma en la que veías a esa chica

- ¿De que hablas? Yo no la miraba de ninguna forma

- Por favor, a mi no me engañas Taichi Yagami, si parecía que estabas flotando entre nubes

- Si, si, lo que tu digas…

- Quien diría que un gótico como tu podría parecer un cachorrito indefenso frente a esa muchacha

- ¡A quien le dices cachorrito indefenso!

- A ti, y mejor te calmas por que harás que la señora Utada venga a ver

Taichi regaño por lo bajo ante la comparación de su amigo, no le gustaba eso de que parecer indefenso frente a otras personas, eso lo había aprendido muy bien durante los enfrentamientos con su padre. Siempre se había preocupado por estar a la par de su padre y que este no lo vea como una persona más débil que él, sino solo empeoraría las cosas.

Cuando termino sus tareas en la biblioteca, se despidió de la señora Utada y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su departamento. Antes de llegar, se detuvo en el supermercado que estaba de paso para comprar algunas cosas con el dinero que había ganado.

- ¿Qué tienes mañana? – pregunto Yamato

- Nada

- Nunca hay "nada" que tengas que hacer, siempre tienes algo

- ¿Entonces para que me preguntas?

- Para ver lo que me dirás

- Entonces por que no me dices tu lo que tengo para ahorrarme saliva

- Mhh, tienes razón. Ya derramaste bastante saliva hoy mientras te baboseabas con aquella chica en la biblioteca

- ¡Ya te dije que no la estaba mirando como tu crees que lo hacia! ¡Y yo no me baboseo!

Sin darse cuenta, Taichi había levantado la voz en pleno supermercado, logrando que varias personas se lo quedaran mirando sorprendidos de verlo hablando solo. Miro a Yamato bastante apenado, quien intentaba contener la risa por lo ocurrido, y solo logro sonrojarse aún más.

Cuando al fin salieron del supermercado, para alegría de Taichi, volvieron caminando tranquilamente con las bolsas en la mano.

- ¿Cuántos días quedan? – le pregunto el gótico a su acompañante

- Creo que cuatro… Un momento, ¿me estas preguntando respecto a cuando empieza tu semana libre no?

- ¿Qué más podría estar preguntando? – sonrío

- No lo se, podrías peguntarme respecto a…

- Que ni siquiera se te ocurra meter en el tema a aquella chica de la biblioteca

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué crees que yo haría algo como eso? – Yamato puso su mejor cara de angelito, formando con sus dedos un aro sobre su cabeza

- No me hagas reír

Cuando llego a su departamento, dejo las bolsas sobre la mesada de la pequeña cocina y se tiro sobre su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Por algún motivo se sentía un poco más animado que lo usual, según el porque solo quedaban cuatro días para la semana de asueto en la universidad, según Yamato porque se había quedado prendado de aquella chica, cosa que no le causaba mucha gracia.

Mientras el castaño soñaba mirando el techo, Yamato lo miraba desde la cocina. Aún seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido hoy, tal vez para Taichi no significaba la gran cosa, pero algo le decía a Yamato que aquel encuentro podía significar algo más que solo casualidad.

Aqui esta el tercero, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer. Repito nuevamente que hacepto las criticas que quieran hacerme. Gracias, nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui va el capítulo cuatro, sigo pensando que algunos me quieren colgar por lo del nuevo personaje, pero era necesario jeje.**

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente, luego de la universidad, el joven gótico regresaba resignado a la biblioteca. Con los días tan hermosos que estaban haciendo le parecía un castigo tener que trabajar en lugar de descansar y pasear un poco luego de tanto estudio. En parte le gustaba su trabajo, pero le parecía cansador tener que atener a las personas en lugar de dormir.

- ¿Y hoy que harás? – pregunto Yamato sin mirarlo a la cara

- ¿Hacer de que?

- En tu trabajo

- Supongo que será lo mismo de ayer, atender la caja registradora mientras la señora se encarga de las mesas

- Ahh

- ¿Por que tu repentina curiosidad? – lo miro de reojo arqueando una ceja

- Nada, para saber…

Caminaron un poco más antes de llegar a la vereda opuesta de la biblioteca y esperaron a que cambiara la luz para cruzar.

- Creo que deberías utilizar ese tiempo en estudiar y hacer tus tareas en lugar de soñar despierto

- La frase "solo tres días" ¿te sugiere algo?

- Deberías aplicarte mas en estos "solo tres días"

- Lo que tú digas…

Yamato soltó un resoplido al aire, era increíble como Taichi se las arreglaba para escuchar todo lo que el le decía y a la vez hacer caso omiso al mismo tiempo. Por momentos parecía un chico maduro y responsable, pero en otros actuaba como un niño pequeño que no escucha las advertencias de los mayores.

Cruzaron la calle y caminaron hasta la mitad de la cuadra de donde alcanzaron a ver las mesas en la entrada de la biblioteca. Ya cuando estaban a unos cuantos pasos, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Yamato, captando la atención de su amigo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto cerio

- ¿No la ves?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No "¿Qué?" sino "¿A quien?"

Yamato indico con su dedo en la dirección en la que debía mirar, sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro

- La ves, es la chica de ayer

- ¿Qué? ¡Estas bromeando!

- Claro que no, mira aquella mesa

Taichi miro con detenimiento y, en efecto, la chica que ayer había atendido en la biblioteca estaba sentada en una mesa leyendo. Vestía la misma ropa que el otro día, y con tanto negro y rojo, su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes resaltaban a la perfección.

- Ve y salúdala

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si

- ¡¿Estás loco?!

- ¿Por qué?, ¿qué tiene de malo se cortés?

- Con ser cortés nada, pero ni siquiera la conozco… ¡Y además yo no soy cortes!

- Pero podrías, y este es un buen momento para aprender

- No voy a saludarla

A esas alturas, Taichi estaba completamente inmóvil en la mitad de la vereda y contemplaba a la chica con los puños apretados. Por algún motivo tenía un nudo en el estómago que le molestaba, pero solo lo había sentido hasta que Yamato vio a la muchacha.

- "Seguramente ya me este traumando con todo ese lavado de cerebro que me quiere hacer. – se dijo a si mismo – Lo único que quiere es hacerme creer que esa chica me esta gustando"

- Vamos, solo tienes que acercarte y decirle "Hola, ¿Qué tal?"

- Ah, si y luego ¿qué?

- Y puedes hacerle algún comentario del libro que saco ayer, de que te pareció y todo eso

Taichi miro a su amigo un tanto sorprendido, después de todo lo que le estaba aconsejando no parecía tan descabellado como esperaba.

- ¿Y desde cuando tu sabes tanto sobre mujeres?

- Para tu información, en mi tiempo yo era todo un Don Juan

- Si, claro. Y yo en mi vida pasada era el príncipe de Escocia

- Pues entonces, su majestad, vaya a intercambiar opiniones con esa doncella

- Que chistoso, pero no pienso ir

Yamato comenzó a hacer caminar un poco más a su amigo empujándolo por la espalda, hasta que quedo solo a unos pocos pasos de distancia de la mesa de la chica

- Yo creo que tu si quieres ir

- ¿A si? ¿Tan bien me conoces?

- Mejor que tu mismo… Puedes hacerlo, solo te hace falta un pequeño… - tomo un poco de impulso y se acercó al oído del joven – empujón

Y con esto, empujo al muchacho hasta que este se pecho con la mesa de la chica, haciendo que esta levantara la vista y Taichi quedara sin vía de escapa

- Eh… Yo… Ete…

- Solo dile hola – le susurro Yamato en el oído

- Este… Ho Hola – le sonrió para disimular su nerviosismo

La muchacha quedo petrificada por un instante, sorprendida por lo ocurrido. Pero luego, al ver la sonrisa de Taichi, le devolvió el gesto.

- Hola – contestó ella - Tú trabajas aquí ¿no?

- Si, y tu estuviste por aquí ayer ¿no?

La chica asintió con la cabeza sonriente.

- No seas grosero, preséntate con ella – volvió susurrarle Yamato

- Soy Taichi Yagami – dijo ofreciéndole una mano

- Kimiko Orizawa – contestó estrechando la mano de Taichi

- "Fantástico, ¿ahora que?" – pensó el gótico y miro disimuladamente a Yamato para pedirle apoyo

- No se, hazle algún comentario del libro que saco ayer. ¡Improvisa algo, eres bueno con eso! – respondió su amigo rascándose la cien

- Y dime… ¿ya empezaste a leer el libro que sacaste ayer? – sonrió Taichi mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso antes, ni siquiera cuando tenía un examen en la universidad.

- Si, ya lo empecé, pero no he podido avanzar mucho – dijo mostrándole el libro abierto.

- No creí que alguien más de mi misma edad se interesara en este tipo de libros

- Lo mismo pensaba yo

Taichi agacho la cabeza y movió cuidadosamente uno de los libros con la punta de sus dedos para poder leer la tapa

- Wow, "La historia del espiritismo". No sabía que este tipo de libros estaba en la biblioteca – dijo sorprendido

- Si, lo encontré detrás de uno de los estantes, solo tenía que revolver un poco – tomo el libro entre sus manos – Es increíble todo lo que se puede encontrar en una biblioteca tan pequeña

Taichi volvió a sonreír, no sabía muy bien por que ya que aquel comentario no había sido gracioso, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Si sigues sonriendo así, te vas a quedar duro – rió Yamato – Recuerda que tu siempre estas de cara larga, tu rostro no esta acostumbrado a tanta sonrisa – se estiro los cachetes con las manos para formar una gran sonrisa de payaso.

Su amigo lo miro de mala forma, apretando los puños para contener las ganas de responder a su burla, pero sabía que si lo hacia Kimiko definitivamente pensaría que estaba mal de la cabeza, como todos.

- ¿Y tu que lees? – pregunto la rubia, trayendo de regreso al muchacho a la realidad.

- Eh… Yo por lo general leo libros de la biblioteca – tartamudeo el gótico

- Excelente comentario, tal vez luego digas que caminas sobre tus pies

- Me refiero a que clase de libros prefieres – rió Kimiko, haciendo que el chico suspirara aliviado de que ella pensara que era un chiste

- Por lo general los libros que leo son bastante grandes y algunos temas que no son muy comunes…

- ¿Cómo "El Club del Fuego del Infierno? – pregunto con tono divertido

- Precisamente, ese es un buen ejemplo

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron mutuamente. Incluso Kimiko estaba extrañada de ella misma, por lo general no solía ser muy sociable con los desconocidos pero por alguna razón ese muchacho le llamaba mucho la atención y se sentía muy cómoda hablando con el.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? – pregunto Kimiko

- Eh… Ahora que lo dices, debo empezar con mi turno en la biblioteca, pero no te preocupes ya regreso

- Está bien

Taichi comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la biblioteca, con una sonría en el rostro. Había sido un gran avance para él pasar de solo ser una clienta a llegar a tener una media conversación decente con ella sin que saliera corriendo de su lado, incluso le había ofrecido para sentarse a su lado para continuar con la charla. Taichi pudo distinguir en el tono de voz que utilizo ella mucha amabilidad y tal vez un poco de… ¿inseguridad? O tal vez era otra cosa, ¿acaso vergüenza? No estaba muy seguro si había sido así o era solo alucinación suya

- Nada mal para una primera vez – sonrió Yamato dándole un suave golpe en la espalda

- Ehh… Si, creo que si – respondió mientras su mente dejaba de florar en el espacio

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No, nada. Es que estaba un poco distraído

- Ah… El amor – suspiro Yamato haciéndole unos ojitos sumamente exagerados y llevándose las manos al corazón – El amor

- Si, si, como quieras

Taichi se presento ante la señora Utada como todos los días, ella le encargo vigilar las mesas al aire libre mientras ella atendía la caja. Esa era la ocasión que el gótico utilizaría para poder seguir hablando con Kimiko.

- Como anillo al dedo – le susurró su amigo, a lo que Taichi contesto con una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento con la cabeza

- Yama… ¿Amigo, me haces un favor? – sonrió inocentemente el moreno

- ¿Qué quieres? – Yamato arqueo una ceja

- ¿Podrías vigilar tu las mesas en mi lugar? Se que si me distraigo la señora Utada se molestara

- De acuerdo, pero solo si prometes aplicarte más estos últimos días en la universidad

- ¡Eso es chantaje!

- ¿Quién dijo que los fantasmas no pueden jugar sucio? – rió burlón

- De acuerdo… Tú ganas, me aplicare en estos tres días de clases - gruñó

- Me alegra escuchar eso, aunque sea solo por que te chantajeo

- ¿Vigilaras las mesas? – volvió a insistir con unos grandes ojos de cachorrito - ¿Siiiii?

- Ya te dije que si, ahora date prisa o tu me día naranja se escapara

- Gracias…

Dejo su mochila en su lugar y salio hacia la calle, sentándose lentamente en la mesa de la chica, pensando en darle el tiempo suficiente como para echarlo antes de que se sentara, que era lo que el estaba sospechando que ocurriría.

- Eso fue rápido – sonrió Kimiko cuando se sentó

Al principio el joven no reacciono, estaba en la espera de alguna reclamación por su acción, pero la sonrisa de la rubia expresaba todo lo contrario.

- ¿Vas a contestar o te quedaras baboseándote mientras pones cara de cachorrito mojado? – refunfuño Yamato

- Eh… Si, por lo general soy muy rápido con mis tareas

- Phs, si como no – volvió a interrumpirlo el rubio

Taichi se aclaro la garganta para indicarle que dejara de molestarlo, a lo que el otro respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia las demás mesas

- ¿Y que estudias? – preguntó el moreno, ahora con un poco más de confianza

- Por ahora nada, acabo de mudarme a la cuidad a mi propio apartamento y esperare el año entrante para inscribirme el la universidad

- Ya veo

- ¿Y tu que haces?

- Yo voy a la universidad, aunque ya solo quedan tres días antes de las vacaciones

- Es verdad, tienen vacaciones por la llegada de las fiestas ¿no?

Taichi asintió.

- Iras a visitar a tu familia, me supongo – ahora el tono de voz de Kimiko sonaba con cierta tristeza, lo que extraño al castaño

- En realidad me quedare en la cuidad, no suelo pasar las fiestas con mi familia

- ¿Por qué? ¿Una mala relación? – no parecía extrañada por lo que dijo Taichi, hablaba tranquilamente y con cierta monotonía

- Aja – contesto con desgano, no tenía ni las más mínimas intenciones de visitar a su familia para encontrarse con su padre y que lo saque a rastras de su propia casa

Kimiko suspiro, captando la atención del joven frente a ella

- No eres el único…

- ¿Tu tampoco pasas las fiestas con tu familia?

- No. Por eso me mude a la cuidad, para poder independizarme

- Te entiendo

Se formo el primer silencio entre ellos, no un silencio muy incómodo ya que ambos se concentraron en sus propios pensamientos, recordando todo lo ocurrido con sus familias.

- ¿Hace cuanto que vives solo?

- Hace unos… - se formo otro silencio, uno muy divertido para la rubia mientras observaba al chico frotándose la cabeza intentando recordar

- ¿Ni tu sabes cuanto tiempo llevas en la ciudad? – rió Kimiko cubriéndose la boca

- ¡Si lo se! Llevo… Un año y unos meses. ¡Ja!, ¿ves como si lo sabía?

- Pero tardaste bastante en recordar

- Algunos fallos de memoria… - se sonrojó un poco - ¿Me sacaras puntos por eso?

Ahora fue el turno de Kimiko en sonrojarse, a pesar de ser punk era una joven un tanto tímida, tal vez no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con chicos de su edad, al igual que Taichi.

- No, aún los mantienes

- ¡Uf! Que alivio – bromeo él fingiendo que se quitaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, provocando la risa de Kimiko

Se volvió a formar un silencio entre ellos, en el cual ambos aprovecharon para que su sonrojó se esfumara.

La tarde continúo como Yamato esperaba, Taichi y Kimiko llevaban una alegre conversación y parecía que a cada minuto, algo parecía surgir entre ellos. Cosa que ponía muy feliz a Yamato, el siempre con la esperanza de que su amigo solitario pudiera encontrar a alguien con quien compartir el tiempo, y con eso se refería a una persona viva de carne y hueso. Por lo general las amistades o las relaciones que tenía Taichi era siempre con los espíritus que se cruzaban en su camino, algunos días llegaron incluso a visitar el parque de la cuidad, el cual se suponía que estaba embrujado. Todo eso solo por que Taichi tenía curiosidad en saber si era así o solo eran supersticiones de las personas de la cuidad.

Mientras el gótico y la punk conversaban animadamente sobre cada una de sus costumbres, Yamato los escuchaba atentos, a la par en la que vigilaba las demás mesas como se lo había prometido a Taichi. El rubio quedo sorprendido ante el hecho de que aunque fueran diferentes, Kimiko era muy parecía a Taichi en sus gustos por la lectura, su desinterés en los estudios y su vida solitaria.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, ya se había echo más tarde de lo común, cuando las demás mesas quedaron vacías, se percataron de que era mejor que cada uno regresara a su departamento.

- Lamento si te entretuve en tu trabajo – se disculpo la chica

- No es nada, yo lo tengo todo controlado – sonrió el castaño

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ellos, en el que Yamato se aclaro la garganta para indicarle a Taichi que se apurara.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? – pregunto éste con cierto temor

- Claro

- Bien, hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana

Taichi observó con una sonrisa como la rubia se iba caminando tranquilamente por la vereda, se sorprendió de si mismo cuando había podido mantener una conversación con una persona sin la necesidad de la ayuda de Yamato.

- Para ser la primera vez que hablas con otro ser humano sin mi ayuda, no estuvo nada mal – le dijo su amigo colocando una mano sobre su hombro

- Je, gracias. A decir verdad estaba muy nervioso, tenía miedo de abrir mi gran bocota y echarlo a perder

- No te preocupes, nada salio mal

- ¡Taichi! ¡¿Puedes venir por un momento?! – le llamo la señora Utada desde la puerta de la biblioteca

- ¡Si, enseguida voy!

De inmediato Taichi entro en la biblioteca y recogió su mochila, mientras la dueña revisaba unas cuentas

- Dime… ¿Esa chica con la que estabas hablando es tu novia? – pregunto con curiosidad

- ¡¿Qué?! – sintió como sus mejillas instantáneamente le quemaban el rostro – No, ella no es mi novia, señora… Yo la conocí el otro día en la biblioteca

- Ya veo… ¿Pero sabes que? – le sonrió con picardía

- ¿Qué? – preguntó temeroso

- Harían una linda pareja, jajaja

- Señora… - Taichi no pudo contener una pequeña risa – Será mejor que me vaya, solo me quedan tres días de clases y… le prometí a un amigo que me aplicaría en este tiempo para poder subir mis calificaciones

- Me alegra que me hayas escuchado aunque sea solo una vez – dijo Yamato recostado sobre el marco de la puerta levantando las manos como si agradeciera al cielo

- Estoy de acuerdo con ese amigo tuyo, si logras subir tus calificaciones ahora tal vez logras pasar mejor de año y así no tener dificultades el año entrante

- Lo vez – sonrió satisfecho Yamato

- Si, supongo que tiene razón. Hasta mañana señora Utada, que tenga buenas noches

- También tu Taichi, y salúdame a ese amigo tuyo. Es importante que los amigos se preocupen en ayudarse mutuamente

- Se lo diré, gracias

Tras eso, Taichi salio de la biblioteca con el rubio a su lado, éste llevaba en su rostro una pintoresca sonrisa.

- Bien, cuando lleguemos a casa te pondrás a estudiar y a cumplir con todas las tareas que no has cumplido en los últimos meses…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si, debes prepararte por si alguien pide para revisar tus apuntes, ¿te imaginas el lío que tendrás si no los tienes completos?

- Pero Yama…

- Y haremos un repaso general de todo lo dado en las últimas semanas, así podrás participar en la clase y tener algunas notas más para el fin de curso

- Yamato…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No crees que te estas excediendo? Es decir, son solo tres días de clases…

- ¿Y que hay con eso?

- Que a estas alturas ni siquiera los profesores se aplican en sus propias clases

- Pues problema de ellos que no cumplen con su deber de enseñar, tu levantaras la mano para participar en todas las clases…

Mientras el rubio le daba todo un discurso acerca de todo lo que debía hacer para subir sus calificaciones, Taichi suspiro y miro hacia el frente pensativo. Por algún motivo ya nada le parecía importante, solo esperaba el momento en poder salir de la universidad y encontrarse nuevamente con Kimiko, algo le decía que debía verla lo más posible.

- "¿Será posible que el lavado de cerebro de Yamato haya funcionado? No lo creo, por lo general nunca me afecta mucho lo que el me diga, pero esta vez es diferente… No puedo pensar en nada más que en todo lo que hable hoy con ella. Creo que incluso hable más con ella que con mi propia familia, es raro… - suspiro nuevamente y agacho la cabeza, por un momento llego a entender algo de todo lo que le decía Yamato en ese momento y se suponía que debía estar escuchando, decía algo de estudio y libros de texto – Ahh, no puede ser, solo son tres días ¡Y el quiere que estudie como si fuera el examen definitivo! Supongo que me espera una laaarga noche…"

**He aqui el cap 4, como siempre gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste y...No me maten!! jeje**

**Saludos, adios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Despues de tantos años, siglos, mileños... No, era broma nn , despues de algunos meses al fin me decidí a subir el próximo capítulo de mi fic.**

**Pido disculpas a la demora, pero es que con esto de las clases, los parciales y a no saber que voy a hacer con mi vida el año que viene XD... Realmente tengo la mente en otra cosa.**

**Así que, despues de la demora, ¡aqui está el quinto capítulo!**

**_Capítulo 5_**

Al día siguiente, ya la mayoría de los estudiantes se escapaban de las clases al solo faltar dos días para las vacaciones. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera asistían a las clases, otros se escapaban a media mañana, y otros no tenían más remedio que asistir, como Taichi.

Él habría preferido quedarse en su casa y dormir hasta muy tarde para luego ir directamente a su trabajo, pero Yamato no se lo permitió. Esa mañana estaba más exhausto que lo habitual, su amigo lo había tenido hasta la madrugada completando sus cuadernos, repasando lo último dado en las clases y estudiando para sacar buenas notas en las participaciones orales de la clase, pero Taichi estaba tan cansado que apenas podía entender que era lo que los profesores le decían.

Cuando milagrosamente sonó la campana de salida, el gótico tomo su mochila y, antes que nada, paso por el baño para labrase el rostro y despabilarse un poco, luego continuo caminando como si nada.

- Tendrías que haber estado presente en la clase, con todo lo que hicimos ayer…

- Con todo lo que hicimos ayer apenas puedo estar parado sin caerme de sueño – gruño Taichi

- Ni que hubiera sido tanto

- Estuvimos hasta las tres de la mañana, y yo me levanto a las seis y media, solo pude dormir tres horas y media – regaño mientras bostezaba entremedio de la oración

Yamato se quedó callado por unos segundos, mientras razonaba todo lo que su amigo había dicho, luego alzo los hombros

- Bueno, tal vez me excedí un poco…

- ¿Poco? – reclamo el moreno con énfasis

- De acuerdo, me excedí, lo siento

- Está bien, te perdono. Pero promete que no me vuelves a hacer eso

- Prometido

Caminaron rutinariamente hacia la biblioteca, el rubio prácticamente tenía que guiar a su compañero para que este no se desviara por lo dormido que estaba. Con eso Yamato termino confirmando que si se había excedido la otra noche obligando al gótico a estudiar, y estaba más que seguro de que nunca lo volvería a hacer. Entre que llegaban a la biblioteca, a Yamato se le ocurrió algo para poder hacer que Taichi se despertara y que no fallaría.

- ¿Cuándo vas a invitar a Kimiko a salir? – pregunto haciéndose el distraído

- ¿Qué, que? – repitió el castaño para asegurarse de que había oído bien

- ¿Qué cuando la vas a invitar a salir?

- ¿Salir? ¿O sea en una cita?

- No, en un safari – contesto con sarcasmo – Claro que en una cita, ¿en que más?

- No lo se, no creo que acepte…

- ¿Por qué no?

Taichi no tenía nada como excusa, solo tenía la impresión. Según él, Kimiko seguramente tenía algo mejor que hacer que salir con él y estaba seguro de que no lo veía como el pensaba, que para ella solo era un muchacho simpático y nada más.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto Yamato con una sonrisa

- ¿Miedo? No… Bueno, si

- ¿Si o no? Decídete

- Esta bien, si tengo miedo…

- ¿Miedo de que? – le irrumpió una voz frente a él

Cuando el muchacho se volteo hacia el frente se encontró con los profundos ojos verdes de Kimiko que lo miraban con curiosidad.

- Ki Kimiko… Hola

- Hola Taichi – sonrió ella - ¿De que tienes miedo?

- Eh… ¿Yo? Pues…

- Aquí vamos otra vez, ¿por qué no simplemente le dices la verdad? – suspiro el rubio

Taichi lo miro molesto, sabía que Yamato tenía razón, pero no tenía el valor para pedirle una cita, aún no era el momento.

- Es que en la universidad hicimos una tarea de disecar animales y descubrí que le tengo miedo a las tarántulas - mintió

- Ah, si, son asquerosas

- Aja - suspiro aliviado de que su mentira funcionara - Dime ¿ibas a la biblioteca?

- En realidad si

- ¿Vamos juntos?

- Claro – volvió a sonreír

- ¡Ves! Puedes decirle de ir juntos a la biblioteca y no puedes pedirle una cita – reclamo Yamato, pero solo recibió una mirada de Taichi

En el camino conversaron acerca de uno de los libros que ambos habían sacado, sobre que le había parecido a cada uno. Para la sorpresa de Taichi, Kimiko siempre le encontraba un lado oculto a cada libro, ese lado siempre se dirigía al lado del más haya, del mundo de los muertos y la vida.

Comenzaba a pensar en que ellos si eran muy parecidos, aunque tenían ciertas diferencias, por ejemplo él era gótico y ella punk, tal vez no parecía una gran diferencia para las personas ajenas a estos estilos, pero para ellos era una diferencia. Otra era que Taichi era un joven muy tranquilo que disfrutaba de perder el tiempo, mientras que Kimiko era una muchacha muy curiosa que le encantaba explorar, o que a él le gustaba escribir, siempre tenía ideas para escribir sobre sus experiencias vividas por el tema de su don, y a ella le gustaba cantar, escribía sus propias canciones que sacaba de todo lo que vivía.

Mientras los jóvenes conversaban, Yamato se fijaba en todo lo que estos hacían y conversaban, se le hacía increíble creer que a pesar de que nunca antes se habían visto parecían ser prácticamente iguales. El rubio estaba seguro de que si lograba que Taichi le pidiera una cita a Kimiko, ellos terminarían juntos. Y ese era justamente su plan.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, se encontraron con que ésta esta cerrada. Esto extraño a Taichi, él sabía que la señora Utada nunca cerraría la biblioteca así como así y comenzó a preocuparse, tal vez le había pasado algo pero no tenía idea.

- Que raro – fue lo único que salio de su boca

- Tal vez la dueña tuvo que salir o algo – dijo Kimiko mirándolo

- No, la señora Utada me habría avisado – miro a Yamato pero este se alzo de hombros

- No me mires a mí, no tengo idea – respondió el rubio - ¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguna de las personas de los demás locales?

- Eso es – dijo en voz alta, haciendo que la muchacha lo mirara extrañada – Iré a hablar con los demás dueños, tal vez ellos sepan algo

- Te acompaño – se ofreció ella

- No es necesario

- Quiero hacerlo – respondió con una sonrisa tímida

- Está bien – le sonrió – Gracias

- Muy bien, esto ya es demasiado cursi – rió Yamato, pero Taichi no contesto

El gótico entro a la florería de enfrente y tocó la campanilla, no se sentía incómodo ya que conocía también a la señora que atendía la tienda, era amiga de la señora Utada y algunas veces le llevaba pedidos a su tienda.

- Buenos días, Taichi – sonrió la mujer cuando lo vio - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Hola, señora Takaishi, ¿tiene usted idea de por que la biblioteca de la señora Utada esta cerrada? Acabo de llegar y me encontré con eso

- A si, Akiko me pidió que te diera este sobre si venías a preguntar, dijo que adentro hay una carta que lo explica todo

- Gracias señora, adiós

- Adiós Taichi

El joven salio junto con Kimiko de la florería, ella estaba sorprendida por el buen trato que el joven tenía con las personas, a pesar de parecer un muchacho rebelde por su aspecto de gótico resultaba ser muy amable y tranquilo, y cada vez que le sonreía de esa manera sentía un nudo en el estómago, pero no le resultaba molesto, al contrario adoraba la sonrisa del muchacho.

Mientras ella pensaba todo eso, Taichi leía la carta cuidadosamente, con Yamato leyendo sobre su hombro, luego se sumo Kimiko. Los tres leyendo la pequeña carta hasta que Taichi la termino y la guardo sin que ninguno de los dos que estaban detrás de él entendieran que paso.

- La señora Utada me escribió esto para decirme que como su hija tubo familia, una semana adelantado, iría a visitarla a Tokio y por eso cerro la biblioteca – guardo la carta y al abrir un poco el sobre para que ésta pasara sonrió al ver el interior del sobre

- ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto Yamato

- La señora me pago por adelantado debido a su ausencia, dijo que podía tomarme todo este tiempo libre

- Fantástico, ahora vas a poder cumplir con tu papel de holgazán – murmuró Yamato de mala gana, a lo que Taichi lo miro con el seño fruncido

- Mejor para ti, tendrás más tiempo libre - dijo Kimiko

Taichi quedo petrificado, realmente ella sabía como tomarlo por sorpresa. La miro un tanto sorprendido, no sabía si aquel comentario era solo eso o si había algo más que el debiera saber, miro a su amigo pidiéndole apoyo.

- ¡Date cuenta! Esta es tu oportunidad para pedirle una cita, dile de ir al parque o a la playa, que tanto te gusta – respondió el rubio

- Tienes razón, y con estos días podríamos aprovechar para hacer algo – le dijo a Kimiko dudando un poco - ¿Quieres ir al parque?

- Claro, no tengo nada para hacer – sonrió ella y caminaron hacia el parque que estaba cerca de allí

Ese mismo parque era el que Taichi tanto solía visitar, el que las personas de la cuidad decían que estaba embrujado. Pero la verdad era que lo único que pasaba era que había unos cuerpos enterrados bajo los árboles y los espíritus de las personas rondaban por allí, ya que no sabían donde estaban y por eso no podían cruzar al más haya. Taichi lo había comprobado luego de visitarlo y conversar con las personas que residían allí, era una mujer y dos hombres, todos murieron en un asalto que hubo en el parque y que los ladrones enterraron sus cuerpos en el lugar para que no los descubrieran.

Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en las hamacas para grandes al notar que éste estaba totalmente vacío, mientras que el ojiazul se recostó en uno de los caños que las sostenían. Taichi tenía las manos por fuera de los posabrazos de la hamaca y las manos sobre sus piernas, mientras que Kimiko se sujetaba a estos y miraba hacia el cielo

- ¿Por qué el parque esta desierto? – preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor

- Las personas de la cuidad dicen que esta embrujado – dijo tranquilamente Taichi

- ¿En cerio?

- Si, por eso nadie se acerca, excepto algunos niños pero a estas horas están todos en la escuela

Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que los tres espíritus que habitaban en le parque aparecieran junto al muchacho

- ¡Taichi, que sorpresa! – dijo uno de ellos

- ¿Qué tal Yamato? – le preguntó el otro al rubio

- Bien, ¿y tu Ken?

- Bien, gracias

- ¿Oye, me escuchas? – le insistió el otro a Taichi pasándole la mano frente a los ojos, mientras este intentaba disimular mientras hablaba con Kimiko - ¿Qué le pasa a este?

- Déjalo – dijo la mujer - ¿No ves que esta con su novia?

Una gota de sudor comenzó a recorrer la frente del muchacho, ignorar a estos espíritus iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba, y solo contaba con Yamato, a quien le pido ayuda con los ojos.

- Ella no es su novia, solo son amigos – miro a Taichi con una sonrisa – Por ahora

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y como se llama? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Hacer cuanto se conocen? – interrogo la mujer

En ese momento, Taichi deseo que naciera una boca gigante en la tierra y se lo tragara, sabía que Miyako no lo hacia de mala intención pero era una de las pocas personas que conocía que querían saber todo de todo el mundo.

- ¡Ya Miyako, no seas tan chismosa! – le grito el otro hombre

- No me grites, Daisuke, y no soy chismosa

- ¿Te pasa algo, Taichi? – le preguntó Kimiko preocupada al ver al joven nervioso

- ¿Eh? No, nada, no tiene importancia – sonrió este

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, todo esta bien – rió nerviosamente

- Creo que lo estamos incomodando – dijo Miyako tomando a los dos espíritus que la acompañaban por los brazos – Será mejor que los dejemos solos, recuerden lo tímido que es Taichi

- ¿Y eso qué? – preguntó Daisuke

- Que podríamos causarle problemas frente a su no… amiga – se volvió hacia Yamato – Luego dile que lo saludamos y que regrese pronto a visitarnos

- Claro, se lo diré

Los espíritus se despidieron y se desvanecieron en el aire, con eso Taichi soltó un suspiro de alivio. No quería ser grosero con ellos, después de los simpáticos que fueron con el, pero no quería arruinar ese momento con Kimiko. Miro a Yamato y este le levantaba el pulgar para tranquilizarlo

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – preguntó Kimiko

- Si, lo estoy – sonrió – "Ahora si" - pensó

Kimiko sonrió, se sentía un poco tonta sonriendo cada dos segundos pero no podía controlarlo, cada vez que él sonreía su rostro respondía automáticamente con otra sonrisa. Se hamacó un poco con sus pies, solo para no estar completamente quieta, mientras Taichi la miraba.

- ¿Y que esperas? – dijo Yamato

El gótico lo miro con cara de desconcierto

- ¡Háblale de algo!

- Kimiko…

- ¿Si?

- ¿A que te referías cuando me dijiste que yo no era el único que tenía una mala relación con su familia?

Kimiko dejo de hamacarse y miro hacia el suelo.

- ¡Fantástico genio! Yo me refería a algo alegre, no para que la hicieras sentir incómoda – refunfuñó Yamato golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano

- Veras, mi relación con mi familia nunca fue buena, mis padres se pasaban todo el día trabajando y no tenían tiempo para mi, de modo que al no tener hermanos, pasaba demaciado tiempo a solas. Mi madre vivía recriminándome que me vestía con demasiado negro y rojo para ser una niña y me obligó a ir a clases de ballet hasta los once años, luego yo me negué y me convertí en punk.

"Mis padres tuvieron que aceptarlo, pero mi decisión solo logró que nos apartáramos más y más...

Taichi la miraba serio, la situación de Kimiko era diferente a la suya, pero podía entender lo que sentía ya que, por como lo decía, la sensación de soledad era la misma que él había experimentado años atrás.

- Por eso me mude, para poder independizarme y no tener más conflictos con ellos – culmino de explicar la rubia

- Puedo entender lo que pasaste, yo viví algo similar con mi padre. Él nunca se intereso por mi, no me consideraba hijo suyo y solo servia para gritarme y reprenderme por mi mal rendimiento en la escuela. En cambio él era todo dulzura cuando estaba con mi hermana o con mi madre.

- Si, es similar… ¿Por eso te mudaste solo?

- Aja, a pesar de tener dieciséis años quería salir de esa casa lo más rápido posible, y preferí irme yo solo antes de que mi padre me corriera – eso último lo dijo con aire bromista, aunque en el fondo era verdad

- ¿No te sentiste solo? – en los ojos de la joven se podía ver preocupación

- No, para nada – miro disimuladamente a Yamato con una sonrisa – Por algún motivo sentía que no estaba solo

Kimiko lo miro un poco extrañada, no comprendía la idea pero algo le decía que aquel comentario se refería a algo más que el joven ocultaba.

- ¿Y tu? – pregunto el gótico

- ¿Yo que?

- ¿No te has sentido sola?

- En realidad no – agacho la cabeza con una sonrisa – No porque apenas llegué conocí a alguien, y gracias a esa persona no me siento sola

Taichi la miro con el seño fruncido, no entendía a quien se refería pero algo le molestaba, no entendía que pero se sentía un enojado y no tardo en que su rostro lo reflejara.

- Ahh ¿si? ¿Quién es? – pregunto de mala gana

- Creo que alguien esta celoso… - rió Yamato, pero el moreno no lo escucho, estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en quien podría ser aquella persona de la que Kimiko hablaba.

De un momento a otro, al ver el rostro del joven, ella comenzó a reír.

- Tontito, estoy hablando de ti.

Al principio tardo en reaccionar, luego sintió un gran alivio dentro de si, después de analizar lo que ella había dicho y de cómo había reaccionado, su rostro se torno del color de los tomates.

- Ya lo sabia, solo quería saber que me dirías – dijo haciéndose el ofendido mirando hacia otro sitio.

- ¿A quien quieres engañar? Hasta un ciego se daría cuanta de que te pusiste celoso – le susurro Yamato, que estaba acostado sobre uno de los bancos del parque cerca de las hamacas

Kimiko lo miro dulcemente, le encantaba que por algunos momentos Taichi parecía un muchacho responsable, serio y maduro, y en otros actuaba igual que un niño. Se acercó un poco más a él para poder ver su rostro.

- ¿De quien más podría estar hablando? Si tu eres el primer amigo que he tenido – le dijo en un tono parecido en el que una madre le habla a su hijo

Taichi se volteo y quedo frente a ella, solo a pocos centímetros de distancia.

- No te creo, seguramente tuviste más amigos antes que yo

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Ni uno solo? ¿Ni siquiera de niña?

- No, los demás niños no se acercaban a mí por que yo era muy tímida y no hablaba con nadie

- Que raro, si eres una chica tan simpática y linda y… - se callo al darse cuenta de lo que decía

Se formo un silencio entre ellos que no sabían con que llenarlo.

- ¿De… De verdad piensas eso? – pregunto sonrojada

- Si, lo eres. ¿Y sabes que más? – sonrió acercándose un poco más a ella, no sabía muy que hacia, pero algo le decía que se acercara

- ¿Qué? – sonrió también y se acerco igual que Taichi

- También eres mi primera amiga…

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta, sus rostros estaban sumamente cerca, Taichi no supo como reaccionar y solo acertó en intentar acercarse un poco más a ella para acortar esa distancia, Kimiko lo imito. Ambos jóvenes estaban a solo centímetros de distancia y comenzaban a entrecerrar sus ojos, expectantes de lo que podía pasar. El gótico se desentendió completamente del resto del mundo, pero antes de ausentarse por completo, le pareció escuchar a Yamato hablando con alguien, pero no le presto atención.

- ¡Hola Taichi! – dijo alguien al lado del oído del muchacho, haciendo que el gótico saltara en su lugar y mirara hacia su costado confundido.

- ¿Mimi? – tartamudeo temblando

- Hola – le saludo la niña

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kimiko confundida

- Eh… No, nada… Mimi... Mi... Mi mochila, si, mi mochila que… Creí que se me había olvidado – mintió

- ¿Seguro que era solo eso? – volvió a insistir poco convencida

- Si, era eso… Nada mas, enserio – sonrió nerviosamente

- Te dije que no hicieras eso – le gruño Yamato a la niña tomándola del brazo y llevándola con él hacia otro lugar

- Pero quería saludar – protesto la pequeña haciendo puchero – ¿Y quien es esa chica que esta con él?

- Es una amiga…

- No te creo, apuesto a que es su novia – exclamo y se soltó del brazo del rubio - ¡No es justo! ¡Taichi era mi novio primero!

- ¿Tu novio? – se extraño Yamato mirando con una sonrisa burlona a su amigo, quien estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios

- Si, y cuando seamos grandes se va a casar conmigo

Yamato comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras Taichi empalidecía.

- Si, si, como tu digas Mimi… - suspiro Yamato llevándose a la niña

- Adiós Taichi – sonrió ella, lanzándole un beso con la mano

Taichi sonrió para sus adentros, a pesar de que aquella niña podía ser un poco creída para la edad que tenía cuando falleció, en el fondo era buena persona. La habían conocido en ese mismo parque hacia meses, vieron que aquella pequeña estaba llorando y al acercarse, Taichi y Yamato descubrieron que era un espíritu. Mimi se había quedado en el mundo de los vivos ya que nunca se entero de que había fallecido, estaba dormida cuando eso paso y por eso seguía atada a este mundo.

La niña se había encariñado mucho con el gótico, según Yamato se había enamorado, pero él se negaba a creerlo, después de todo Mimi solo tenía diez años. Ellos habían averiguado sobre su pasado para ayudarla a cruzar hacia el mas haya, descubrieron que eran además sus padres los que, al negarse al reconocer la muerte de su hija, no permitían que su espíritu se elevara hacia el plano superior. Al tratar de localizar a sus padres unos vecinos les dijeron que se habían mudado a Estados Unidos, para intentar escapar del pasado.

Sin posibilidades de dejar este mundo, Mimi habitaba su vieja casa, la cual estaba desabitada ya que nadie quería comprarla. Cuando alguien al fin se mudaba a la casa, los vecinos siempre murmuraban que en ella vivía el espíritu de la hija fallecida de los Tachikawa, los viejos dueños de la casa, y a los dos días las personas se volvían a mudar. Cuando Taichi y Yamato le preguntaron a la niña que era lo que pasaba, pensando que la niña espantaba a todas esas personas a porosito, Mimi contestaba que cuando ella intentaba hablarles o jugaba con las cosas de la casa, las personas gritaban y salían espantadas.

Taichi le dedico una discreta sonrisa a la niña, luego se volteo hacia Kimiko, quien había regresado a columpiarse en la hamaca. De pronto una idea vino a su mente, más bien una duda, se pregunto que pasaría si decidiera decirle a Kimiko la verdad sobre el por que su extraño comportamiento, si decidiera hablarle sobre su don. Todo eso duro muy poco, ya que su mente de inmediato borro toda idea y se concentro en el momento que estaban viviendo juntos.

Abrió su boca para hacer algún comentario, pero no supo bien que de podían hablar. Unos niños aparecieron junto a ellos corriéndose el uno al otro y riendo en voz alta. Los jóvenes los miraron con curiosidad, Taichi vio como Mimi se acercaba a ellos y se sentaba cerca para poder verlos con más detenimiento. Sintió lástima por la niña, sabía que ella aceptaba su condición de espíritu y no tenía problemas con eso, pero al verla tan triste mientras observaba a los niños jugar le contagio el sentimiento.

- No podemos hacer nada – escucho a Yamato detrás de él – Ya lo intentamos pero no funciono, intenta animarte o harás que Kimiko se preocupe.

Taichi bajo la cabeza pensativo, su amigo tenía razón ya más nada podían hacer para ayudar a la niña, y en ese momento era importante que Kimiko no pensara que algo le pasaba o solo terminaría sacando la conclusión de que estaba loco.

Al ver que los niños pensaban quedarse un buen rato jugando en los juegos, el gótico y la punk se dirigieron a uno de bancos que había en el parque debajo de los para no estar al rayo del sol. Yamato se recostó sobre el árbol mientras los miraba

Ambos jóvenes no dejaban de hablar, comentando de varias cosas y dejando el tema de sus familias de lado, hablando de música, sus estudios y diferentes cosas. Mientras ellos hablaban, Yamato se dejo caer en el pasto recostado en el árbol con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Volvió a mirar a los dos conversando, se preguntó a si mismo de dónde podrían sacar tantos temas de conversación, lo más sorprendente era que un tema los llevaba a otro y ese otro a otro más, y así ambos jóvenes podían pasar horas hablando...

**Bien, aqui está el quinto capítulo. Decidí incluir algunos otros personajes a la historia, aunque estan muertos ¬¬U... La intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? nnU**

**Pero Pometo que ahora si voy a actualizar más seguido. Como siempre repito, muchas gracias por los reviews, gracias por leer y...**

**Bueno, eso, gracias. Adios!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Esta vez no paso tanto tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, así que estoy mejorando. **

**Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a mi otosan, que cumplió años ayer, es quien más me apoya y me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo fics. Y también a mi amiga Xime, quien cumple hoy sus 16 años!!**

**Feliz cumple a los dos, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y cariño!! Y si alguien más que está leyendo cumple años por estas fechas, un feliz cumpleaños de mi parte!**

**Ahora si, despues de las dedicatorias, les dejo el sexto capítulo:**

Capítulo 6

Taichi miró hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta de que éste se estaba cubriendo de los colores de la noche, y que el sol ya se había ocultado hacia un tiempo. Dirigió su mirada hacia uno de sus lados, y vio a Yamato conversando animado con Daisuke, sentados bajo el árbol y recostados en el tronco del mismo.

Luego, miró rápidamente su reloj de muñeca, comprobando que efectivamente se había quedado hablando con Kimiko más tiempo del que había pensado.

- Ya es tarde, ¿no? – preguntó Kimiko, al tiempo en el que se desperezaba.

- Si, lo es. No creí que las horas se nos fueran tan rápido – respondió Taichi, levantando la cabeza y volviendo a mirar el cielo.

- Es verdad – lo miró con una sonrisa – Se me hace muy fácil hablar contigo.

- Gracias, lo mismo pienso yo – sonrió, pero luego tartamudeo confundido – Quiero decir, que también es fácil hablar contigo, no que se me haga fácil hablar conmigo, sino estaría loco… Si hablara conmigo mismo, no con alguien más.

- Creo que nos quedó clara la idea, gracias por aclararlo – dijo Yamato mirándolos con los brazos cruzados.

- Seria mejor si nos marcháramos, este parque no es muy lindo para visitar de noche – sugirió el gótico intentando ignorar el comentario de Yamato.

- Supongo que tienes razón – asintió ella, sin verse realmente preocupada por eso.

- Vamos, te acompañare a tu departamento.

- No es necesario, no es lejos de aquí.

- Pero quiero hacerlo – insistió éste con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, gracias – le devolvió el gesto de la misma manera.

Caminaron unas cuadras desde el parque hasta que Kimiko le indico que en la próxima cuadra estaba su casa.

La calle por la que caminaban estaba bastante desierta, no había prácticamente nadie caminando por ese lugar ni tampoco muchos autos transitando por la zona.

Claro que no estaba nervioso por tener que recorrer todo eso por la noche, sabiendo bien que no estaba solo y que sabría cómo defenderse si algo pasaba. Incluso cuando se quedaba dormido en el parque no se preocupaba de que pudiera pasarle algo, ya que él siempre contaba con que Yamato y los demás espíritus lo vigilarían. Eso era lo bueno de tener amigos así, como ellos no precisaban dormir, podían estar atentos cuando los necesitara.

En unos pasos más llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Kimiko, y aprovechando que ella se había detenido para buscar sus llaves, Taichi observó el vecindario con curiosidad. Al hacerlo, pudo razonar hacia dónde debía ir para llegar a su casa, notando que no estaba tan lejos de allí como parecía.

En eso, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, volteándose a ver a la muchacha soportando el peso de ésta con su cuerpo.

- Gracias por acompañarme – sonrió Kimiko acomodando su bolso en su hombro para liberar su otra mano.

- No es nada – dijo, sintiendo la mano de Yamato sobre su hombro, tomando aire para continuar – Kimiko…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana por la noche? – al decirlo, sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, esperando que ella no notara ese detalle.

- Claro, me encantaría – sonrió tímidamente

- Genial – exclamó, controlándose lo mejor que pudo para evitar parecer más alegre de lo que debería – Te parece si paso por aquí a las… ¿Ocho?

- Si, te esperare.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches.

Kimiko se acercó lentamente a él y le besó la mejilla tímidamente.

- Buenas noches – sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para entrar al edificio.

Taichi no sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, siendo capaz solamente de levantar la mano para saludarla cuando ella entraba en el elevador del edifico para ir a su departamento.

Solo unos segundos después de que ella desapareció completamente fue capaz de reaccionar que estaba de pie en la calle, con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo inmóvil. Se volteó torpemente sobre sus pies y comenzó a caminar por la vereda a paso tranquilo, introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, seguido por Yamato.

- ¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil, ¿o si? – le preguntó con una sonrisa

- Si lo fue – se quejó el muchacho – Pero gracias a tu ayuda lo logre.

- Si, todo gracias a mi – suspiró Yamato con orgullo – De modo que yo seré el padrino.

- Hey, hey, tranquilo vaquero – rió Taichi

- ¿Qué? – inquirió

- En primer lugar no somos pareja – señaló con seriedad.

- Aún – lo interrumpió con un dedo en el aire – Mañana deberías pedírselo.

- ¿Así como así? ¿Tan de repente?

- No, primero le dirás que te gusta, luego…

- Parecería que ya lo tienes todo planeado – rió Taichi con repentino nerviosismo, pero al ver que su amigo no sonreía, se preocupó realmente de haber acertado – Por favor, dime que no lo tienes todo planeado.

- No todo, pero una parte, si – respondió con tranquilidad

- Me das miedo… - murmuró el gótico hundiendo la cabeza entre los hombros

- Volviendo – continuó hablando Yamato con un suspiro – Primero tienes que decirle que te gusta, luego tienes que regalarle algo para demostrárselo y, listo – chasqueó sus dedos para enfatizar sus palabras – Le pedirás que sea tu novia.

- ¿Darle algo? ¿Qué? ¿Un anillo?

- Bueno… - murmuró pensativo

- Vamos amigo, ni que me fuera a comprometer de por vida.

- Bueno, un anillo no. Pero tendrías que comprarle algo, así será mas romántico. A las mujeres les gusta que los hombres sean atentos.

- De acuerdo – suspiró Taichi, encontrándose entre la espada y la pared - ¿Y después qué hago?

- Solo le dices: "Kimiko ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?", y ella dice: "Claro Taichi, me encantaría" – dijo fingiendo la voz de una chica, lo que provocó una carcajada por parte de Taichi.

- De acuerdo, lo intentare… – dijo éste dejando de reír

- No lo intentes, hazlo.

- Bien, bien, lo haré – corrigió con sorpresa - ¿Contento?

- Si, ahora sí – asintió con seguridad –Mañana aprovecharemos que tienes la tarde libre para ir a comprar lo que le regalaras.

- Aja… - suspiró

Siguieron caminando por unas cuadras más sin comentar nada, mientras cada uno se perdía en sus pensamientos, pero sin desconectarse completamente del lugar donde se encontraban.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – exclamó de repente el moreno.

- ¿Qué idea? – se extrañó Yamato

- ¿Recuerdas que mañana es el comienzo del verano? – siguió hablando él

- Si ¿y que? ¿Vas a regalarle un bañador para ir a la playa? – inquirió con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- No tonto, hay un bar en la playa que tiene un parador y harán una fiesta, con fuegos artificiales y todo eso.

- Claro – asintió nuevamente, comenzando a entender a dónde quería llegar – La llevaras allí…

- Y con todo eso de los fuegos artificiales…

- Le pedirás que sea tu novia – terminó por finalizar su frase – Es una buena idea, sorprende que sea tuya.

- Ja, gracias por el voto de confianza – regaño cruzándose de brazos

- Bueno, esta bien. Lo importante es que tienes todo planeado, pero… - dijo con desconfianza – Tengo una pregunta…

- ¿Qué? Si es por ti, ya te digo que iras conmigo, no vas a mandarme al frente de guerra yo solo.

- No, el fantasma ya esta incluido en el paquete – dijo volteando la muñeca hacia abajo para quitarle importancia – Pero, ¿no que a ti no te gustaban esas fiestas?

- No me gustan – corrigió Taichi – Pero será en la playa, podemos aprovechar los fuegos artificiales, y además podremos tomar algo

- Aja… Hablando de eso, recuerda lo que me prometiste… - regaño el rubio cruzándose de brazos

- Ya lo se, te dije que no volvería a pasar.

- Más te vale, por que yo no pienso ayudarte como el año pasado.

- ¡Vaya, que amable de tu parte! – rió con algo de sorpresa

- No me mal entiendas, pero tienes que aprender de tus errores, y si eso implica dejarte una noche entera borracho en una playa, bueno…

- Ya, ya entendí – le interrumpió con rapidez – Y te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

En pocas cuadras más llegaron al departamento de Taichi, tal y como él había razonado anteriormente. Al llegar, el muchacho se acostó en la cama y prendió la televisión sin pensarlo realmente.

Estaba tan cansado que no tenía ganas de levantarse de su lugar y preparar algo para comer, solo quería acostarse y dormir. Se acomodó de lado y abrazo a la almohada para recostar su cabeza, escuchando la voz del hombre de la televisión hablando como sonido de fondo.

- ¿No vas a comer nada? – le preguntó Yamato desde el borde de la cama.

- No tengo ganas, tengo demasiado sueño – bostezó sin abrir los ojos siquiera.

- Pero algo tienes que comer – replicó con tono autoritario – Te traeré algo.

- No es necesario…

- Tienes que alimentarte bien, galán, sino no tendrás fuerzas mañana ni para ir a la universidad.

- De acuerdo – suspiró derrotado – Pero algo liviano.

- Veamos… - Yamato comenzó a buscar dentro de la nevera algo para comer, encontrando todo tan desordenado que seguramente ni siquiera el dueño del departamento sabía lo que tenía allí adentro – Hay una ensalada de vegetales, pero no se hace cuanto esta aquí…

- Si, dame lo que sea – gruñó Taichi con el rostro escondido en la almohada

Yamato le alcanzo el recipiente en el que se encontraba la ensalada y los utensilios, a lo que Taichi tuvo que abandonar su cómoda posición y sentarse para comenzar a comer, haciéndolo muy lentamente.

Cuando al fin terminó, se levanto a la cocina a dejar el recipiente y de paso visitar el baño. De regreso en la habitación, se cambió su ropa por una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos para dormir, ambos de color negro, y se acostó en la cama.

Miró hacia un costado y programó el despertador para las seis y treinta, divisando la figura de Yamato mirando pensativo hacia fuera de la ventana, apoyado en sus codos en el marco del ventanal.

Dejando escapar un bostezo, Taichi se acomodó nuevamente y cerró los ojos pesadamente.

- Buenas noches, Yama – murmuró

- Buenas noches Taichi, que descanses – le contestó su amigo

- Gracias…

Eso fue lo último que llego a decir el gótico antes de caer profundamente dormido en su cama. Después de lo poco que había podido dormir la noche anterior y de todo lo que había hecho ese día, no tenía energía para nada más…

Al día siguiente, luego de la universidad, Taichi y Yamato recorrían los puestos de una feria de artesanías que habían instalado antes de las fiestas. El muchacho moreno miraba sin mucho interés los puestos por los que pasaban, prestando más atención en los que había artículos de joyería, pero aún así sin encontrar nada que llamara mucho su atención.

- Podrías poner un poco más de emoción, ¿no te parece? – le regañó Yamato caminando a su lado.

- Eso intento – dijo en voz baja para que las demás personas no lo escucharan – Pero no hay nada que me interese.

Taichi distinguió desde lejos un puesto que tenía distintos tipos de artículos como colgantes de techo, llaveros en forma de calaveras, muñequeras de diferentes bandas y algunas cosas más. Esas sí eran cosas que llamaban su atención, aunque no eran el tipo de cosas que buscaba en ese momento.

Sin preguntarle nada a su compañero, el gótico se acercó hacia aquel puesto y comenzó a inspeccionar las cosas que vendía la mujer que estaba a cargo. Mientras tanto, Yamato se quedó unos segundos mirando pensativo un llavero en forma de calavera que colgaba del techo.

Sin cambiar su expresión, extendió un dedo en el aire y lo tocó apenas para ver lo que ocurría, descubriendo que la cabeza del muñeco comenzaba a saltar de un lado a otro como poseído.

- Esto da miedo – dijo sin dejar de ver el muñeco – No el hecho de que haya personas que inventan estas cosas, sino de que haya otras que paguen por ellas.

Taichi hizo una leve mueca con los labios y volvió a mirar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que él hablara.

Entre algunas de las joyas que había en el mostrador de feria, vio un brazalete que llamó su atención. Cuando se inclinó para verlo de cerca, notó que estaba hecho de mostacillas en forma de perlas blancas, intercaladas con otras que tenían forma pentagonal de color rojo brillante.

Tomó el brazalete en su mano y lo miro con más detenimiento, por algún motivo llamaba su atención y le pareció que a Kimiko podría gustarle.

- Es lindo – dijo Yamato acercándose a él y admirando el brazalete – Me sorprendes, tienes buen ojo para las joyas… Quizás en tu vida pasada fuiste mujer.

Taichi lo miró de reojo con seriedad y volvió a ver a la vendedora.

- Es un hermoso brazalete – le dijo ella mientras lo introducía en una pequeña bolsa de plástico – Apuesto que es un regalo para una chica muy especial.

- En realidad, si – sonrió mientras le alcanzaba el dinero y tomaba el brazalete – Gracias.

- A usted, joven – saludo la vendedora, regresando a la silla donde se sentaba.

Dejando la feria atrás, los dos muchachos fueron caminando de regreso hasta el departamento de Taichi, dando por terminado allí su pequeño paseo.

Al llegar, el muchacho se sacó la mochila de los hombros y guardo todos los libros en su lugar sobre la repisa de la biblioteca, mientras el rubio sacaba algunas cosas de la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

- No puedo creer que al fin terminara… - sonrió Taichi guardando su mochila dentro del placard.

- ¿Te refieres a la universidad o al dolor de espalda? – preguntó su amigo sin mirarlo

- A las dos, preferentemente al dolor de espalda – dijo parándose con la espalda derecha y colocando sus manos sobre su cintura – No entiendo por que tenemos que cargar tantos libros inservibles…

- Justamente por que no son inservibles – rió Yamato en forma de burla – Se supone que deberías utilizarlos para estudiar y como apoyo para tus clases – se volvió para mirarlo – Pero como tú no los utilizas para ninguna de las dos cosas, entonces si son libros inservibles.

Taichi resopló con cansancio y se dejó caer en el sillón del living, volteado la cabeza para ver por la terraza hacia el centro de la cuidad.

- ¿Qué fecha es? – preguntó pensativo sin dejar de ver hacia fuera

- Déjame ver… veintidós de diciembre – contestó su amigo en voz alta – Dos días para navidad y uno para Noche Buena – sonrió un poco más animado.

- Yupi – suspiró Taichi con desgano

- No seas tan amargado, ten un poco de espíritu festivo – le reclamó Yamato sin esforzarse mucho para convencerlo.

- Tu sabes mejor que nadie que odio las fiestas – recordó con el mismo tono de desgano en la voz

- Si, lo se… Aunque nunca entendí por qué…

Taichi resopló por segunda vez. Las fiestas de noche buena y navidad eran las que más odiaba, nunca había querido festejarlas, ni siquiera cuando vivía con su familia. Antes de que sonara el reloj, siempre se encerraba en su habitación para escuchar música, mientras que su familia festejaba reunida en la sala.

Tampoco se había molestado por explicarle a alguien su verdadero motivo, simplemente decía que no le gustaban. Nadie sabía que el motivo de su odio se remontaba a su infancia, a aquel hecho lo había marcado tanto en su vida que nunca jamás volvió a celebrar ninguna de esas fechas…

- Taichi, despierta – le dijo Yamato frente a él – Tierra llamando a Yagami, responda Yagami.

El gótico sacudió su cabeza para forzarse a despertar de su trance y miró a Yamato un tanto confundido.

- Lo siento, me distraje – sonrió

- Como decía… - suspiró el rubio cruzándose de brazos – Te pregunté si habías pensado ya en decirle a Kimiko… Bueno, sobre mí y… Tu don.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Taichi bajo la cabeza en dirección al suelo. Era verdad que quería que ella lo aceptara tal cual era, pero tenía miedo de que no fuera así.

Además, si se lo decía, tal vez Kimiko no le creería, como todas las personas que llegaran a enterarse de ello. Seria muy difícil que una persona como todos creyera que él era capaz de hablar con los muertos, incluso a si él fuera como ellos tampoco creería esa historia.

¿Qué haría si Kimiko le pedía alguna prueba para poder creerle? Y si lo hacía, ¿qué haría si no era capaz de cumplirla? Había tratado de no pensar en eso, pero era imposible evadirlo por mucho tiempo.

- Había tratado de no pensar en eso – admitió con un tono triste en la voz – Pero no quiero guardarle secretos…

- Si, eso pensaba yo – asintió Yamato

- Pero si intento decirle, seguramente no me creerá…

Yamato asintió y se sentó a su lado.

- Si tu quieres yo podría… – comenzó a decir, haciendo que Taichi se volviera hacia el – Yo podría dejarme ver, así ella te creerá.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! – se sorprendió poniéndose de pie de un salto

- ¿Por qué? – se extrañó el rubio

- Pues, porque no puedo permitirte que hagas esa locura solo para ayudarme.

- Taichi, yo quiero ayudarte – le aseguró con voz firme

- Lo se, pero no… No, aunque te agradezco la intención, pero no puedo permitirte hacer una cosa así – lo miro a los ojos – Yo te debo demasiadas cosas y no puedo ponerte en ese riesgo.

- Vamos, tú no me debes nada.

- Claro que si, gracias a ti pude dominar este… Don – explicó, pronunciando con algo de dificultad la última palabra – Pude conocer a Kimiko, y me diste ánimos para hablar con ella – le sonrió – Eres mi mejor amigo, eso es algo que no me alcanzara la vida para pagártelo.

Yamato frunció sus labios en una sonrisa, sin dejar visibles sus dientes. Poniéndose de pie, se acercó al muchacho para colocar su mano sobre su hombro.

- Como dicen, la amistad es un regalo que no espera compensa – declaró, contagiando su gesto a su amigo.

- Gracias.

- Para eso estoy.

Taichi se encaminó hacia la cocina, mientras Yamato lo miraba sentado en su lugar en el sillón. En la cocina, sacó un tazón de uno de los estantes y se sirvió algo de arroz que había en una olla.

Con su comida servida, se dirigió a su habitación con paso tranquilo y se acostó en la cama para comer más cómodo. Aunque sabía que al no contar con una gran mesa para comer y tener solamente el sillón de la sala y una mesa ratona donde colocaba las cosas que usaba cuando se decidía a comer en la sala, la mayoría del tiempo prefería hacerlo acostado en la cama.

Sin moverse de su sitio, estiró un poco la mano hasta llegar a alcanzar el control de la televisión y lo encendió.

- ¿De donde sacaste esa frase? – le pregunto con el seño fruncido un tiempo después de haber abandonado el living

- ¿Cuál? ¿La de la amistad? – escuchó la voz de Yamato desde la otra habitación

- Aja – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

- La invente – sonrió él, mirando hacia el techo

- Si claro, y yo descubrí el secreto para la paz mundial.

- Solo bromeaba – admitió divertido – La leí en algún lado que no recuerdo y me pareció que podía aplicarla en esta situación.

- Ahora si está bien – rió el castaño

Tomó un poco de arroz con sus palitos para seguir con su comida, mientras miraba en la televisión sin mucho interés realmente. Se sentía bastante tranquilo en relación a su salida de esa noche con Kimiko, pero lo único que llego a notar era que miraba su reloj de muñeca cada cinco minutos sin pensar en hacerlo, por lo que Yamato comenzó a tomarle el pelo insistiendo en que estaba demasiado ansioso.

Durante la tarde, luego de quedarse dormido en la cama con el tazón de arroz a su lado, Taichi leyó uno de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca y miró un poco más de televisión para intentar calmarse lo más posible.

Incluso antes de fueran las seis de la tarde, ya estaba dando vueltas al rededor de su cama para saber que mas podía hacer para perder el tiempo.

- Podrías intentar dormir un poco más – le dijo Yamato desde la puerta del cuarto con los brazos cruzados.

- No, ya lo intenté pero ya no puedo ni cerrar los ojos – negó apresuradamente

- Entonces… ¿No tienes más libros para leer?

- Si, pero si intento leerlos no podré concentrarme en el libro tanto como desearía – volvió a negar

- Entonces mira televisión, intenta desconectarte un poco – exclamó Yamato exasperado, creyendo que se estaba contagiando de su amigo

- Eso intento… - se sentó a los pies de la cama con las manos sobre las piernas – Pero no puedo, no se que me pasa…

- Yo si – sonrió divertido – Estas nervioso.

- Puede ser… - murmuró

- Claro que es, pero ya se te pasara – se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo – Veamos, vamos a hacer algo productivo, ¿ya sabes que te pondrás esta noche?

Taichi lo miro extrañado y bajo la cabeza hacia la ropa que llevaba puesta, luego miro al rubio y se alzo de hombros.

- Lo que tengo ahora – sonrió tranquilamente

- Ah, no – reprochó éste – No iras así vestido.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó inocentemente su amigo.

- Tienes que estar bien vestido, no te pido que te pongas camisa y corbata, pero al menos una remera limpia.

- De acuerdo… - aceptó con tono derrotado

- Veamos que es lo que tienes.

Yamato abrió las puertas del placard para ver qué era lo que el gótico podía usar, cosa que les llevó bastante tiempo más, ya que ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo con el otro y no lograban llegar a un acuerdo.

Yamato le propuso una combinación de remera larga blanca y una negra por encima, pero Taichi se quejaba de que tendría demasiado calor. Él prefería llevar una remera sin mangas negra, después de todo sería en la playa, pero el rubio argumentó que era demasiado desarreglado como para esa ocasión.

Al final, varios minutos después de haber comenzado con esa discusión, ambos pudieron acordar en que usaría una camisa negra de manga corta, unos pantalones negros, sus acostumbrados championes y una chaqueta con sierre del mismo color que su camisa.

- Esta bien por mi – dijo Yamato sin dejar de rascarse la barbilla – Pero por favor, no te pongas ese cinturón. – pidió con voz suplicante al notar sus claras intenciones de hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no? Si queda bien – inquirió

- De acuerdo – gruñó de mala gana, sabiendo que eso sería lo único que no podría evitar – Ponte el cinturón que parece correa de perro…

- Las correas de perros no tienen tachas, son cadenas – le corrigió Taichi – Y no estaría mal si usara una…

- Ni se te ocurra – respondió tajante señalándolo con el dedo de forma acusadora, revocando la risa del gótico.

- Era una broma, tranquilo – dijo Taichi acomodando la ropa sobre su cama, se sacó cuidadosamente sus muñequeras y las colocó a un lado de su camisa.

- ¿Vas a usarlas también? – preguntó con el mismo tono de antes

- Si, y no hay pero que valga.

- De acuerdo, bien, yo solo decía – sonreía el rubio alzando los hombros

Taichi dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj despertador, que marcaba las seis y treinta de la tarde pasadas. Sin más nada que acomodar allí, se preparo para tomar un baño.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, se encontró con Yamato acostado en la cama mirando la televisión, quien al notar que había regresado miró al moreno con mirada inquisidora, mientras éste se cruzaba de brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿Te importa? – dijo Taichi alzando una ceja

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó confundido

- Que quiero vestirme, y no me gusta tenerte como espectador.

- Vaya, que eres delicado… - bromeó el ojiazul levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la sala – Esto de tener novia te afecto.

- Muy gracioso… - gruñó entre dientes, cerrando la puerta cuando él salió.

Minutos después, cuando Taichi salio de la habitación ya cambiado de ropa, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, de paso ojear la hora en el reloj, y sentó junto a Yamato en el sillón.

- Te ves bien, no se por qué no querías ponerte esa camisa – le dijo su amigo sin dejar de ver la televisión

- Es que prefiero ponerme una remera – repitió mirándose nuevamente – Pero creo que estaré bien.

Se incorporó con cansancio hasta llegar a la mesa ratona e introdujo una de sus manos dentro de un pote que había sobre ésta, sujetando de su interior una cadena con un colgante.

Volvió a reclinarse sobre el sillón y se paso la cadena por la cabeza, acomodando luego el colgante sobre la palma de la mano y observándolo con la mirada perdida por un tiempo.

- Ah… Había olvidado que tenias esa cosa – le dijo Yamato con una media sonrisa

- Hey, más respeto – se quejó con el ceño fruncido

- Lo siento, no quise ofender a tu… Medallita de la suerte.

Taichi sonrió y volvió a mirar el colgante. Era una pequeña medalla de plata, que del lado de adelante tenía el dibujo de una estrella de cinco puntas, símbolo de protección contra los espíritus malignos y el mal de ojo, y del otro estaba escrito su nombre.

Si no mal recordaba, Taichi llevaba esa medalla desde que tenía dos años. Había sido un regalo de sus abuelos y siempre la tenía con él, aunque no la tuviera colgada al cuello.

Él sabía que no era para nada supersticioso, pero le gustaba tener esa medalla con él. De alguna manera, se sentía protegido con ella.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó nuevamente, guardando la medalla dentro de su camisa.

- Tranquilo, aún falta bastante – le respondió Yamato sin importancia.

- No te creo – dijo de mala gana

Soltando un suspiro, Yamato miró por unos segundos hacia el techo.

- Son… - comenzó a decir, mirando el reloj de la cocina – Siete y veinte. Aún tienes tiempo.

- Eso espero – murmuró estirando los brazos

- ¿No vas a secarte el cabello? – preguntó el rubio señalando con el dedo

- Hace calor, se secara solo.

- Si, pero quedara desordenado – indicó

- Yama, mi cabello siempre luce igual y tu sabes que ningún peine se acerca a él – le recordó por el rabillo del ojo.

- Podrías peinarte de vez en cuando, no se te gastara el pelo de hacerlo.

- Me gusta más así – replicó con voz segura – Se ve mejor desprolijo.

- Como tu – suspiro su amigo.

Fingiendo que no había escuchado su suspiro, Taichi volvió a mirar su reloj de muñeca con preocupación. Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos desde que le preguntó a Yamato qué hora era, pero ese nerviosismo era más fuerte que él.

Inquieto, se puso de pie y fue a la cocina para tomar otro vaso de agua. Luego regresó al sillón y se sentó pacientemente a esperar a que le tiempo pasara, mientras Yamato intentaba distraerlo para que no se convirtiera en un manojo de nervios. O al menos en uno no tan grande.

**Fin del capítulo. Les agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi fic, gracias por los reviews, y prometo que voy a mantener esta costumbre de actualizar más seguido. **

**Saludos a todos. Adios!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola nuevamente, perdón por la demora, pero estoy un poquito atrasada con algunos trabajos de clase y bueno... que se le va a hacer.**

**Bien, aqui les dejo uno de los que creo fueron de los capítulos más interesantes, para mi gusto. Creo que no hay mucho que pueda comentar sin adelantarles nada, así que solo queda que ustedes lo lean.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y el apoyo que me han dado, muchas gracias. Espero que les guste el capi, por que a mi si me gustó mucho escribirlo.**

**Aqui les dejo el capítulo 7:**

Capítulo 7

Los dos muchachos iban caminando por la calle, recordando la dirección a la que habían ido la noche anterior. Taichi intentaba calmarse, caminando con la vista baja y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mientras que el rubio se aseguraba de que estuvieran caminando en la dirección correcta.

Miro de reojo al moreno, descubrió que éste intentaba fingirse calmado pero en realidad, por su rostro, se notaba de que mil cosas estaban pasando por su mente en ese momento

- Ya, tranquilo, todo va a salir bien – le aseguro Yamato

- ¿Pero… Y si dice que no? – pregunto sin mirarlo

- Confía en mí, eso no pasara

- De acuerdo

En unas pocas cuadras más llegaron hasta el apartamento de Kimiko, el gótico se acercó un poco tímido al portero electrónico y apretó el botón del departamento de la rubia. A los pocos segundos la voz de Kimiko le indico a Taichi que bajaría en un momento. El muchacho se volvió hacia su amigo y se sentó en el borde de la vereda con las manos sobre sus piernas

- ¿Trajiste el brazalete? – le preguntó Yamato

Taichi abrió los ojos del asombro, miro a su amigo y abrió la boca para hablar.

- En el bolsillo de tu chaqueta – le respondió el rubio sin dejarlo hablar

El gótico busco rápidamente en uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero éste estaba vacío.

- En el otro

Volvió a buscar, esta vez en el bolsillo que su amigo le indico, y pudo encontrar el brazalete enrollado dentro, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Realmente, no se que harías sin mi – bromeo Yamato

- Tienes razón – sonrió el castaño guardando nuevamente el brazalete en su bolsillo

En eso escucho como la puerta del edificio se abría, se volteo de inmediato y vio a Kimiko cerrando la puerta. Llevaba una remera negra de manga corta con unas letras estampadas en blanco, una falda tableada en negro y gris con un cinturón rojo con algunas tachas, con medias hasta las rodillas blancas y championes altos, tenía el cabello suelto con dos mechones atados detrás, unos más cayéndole sobre los hombros y una gargantilla negra con un colgante blanco en forma de estrella. Taichi la recorrió con la mirada, incapaz de reaccionar, incluso Yamato se vio sin saber como actuar.

- Hola – sonrió ella acercándose hacia donde él estaba sentado

- Eh… Hola – sonrió Taichi poniéndose de pie - ¿N Nos vamos?

- Claro

Salieron caminando en dirección a la playa, habaron de pocas cosas en el trayecto debido a los nervios de Taichi que cualquiera podía percibir pero Kimiko no entendía el motivo. Mientras ambos caminaban el gótico pudo notar que la rubia no llevaba puestos ningunos de sus brazaletes, cosa muy peculiar ya que siempre que se habían encontrado ella los llevaba puestos, pero esa vez parecía que solo se había colocado aquella gargantilla, lo que era mejor para su plan.

Cuando legaron a la rambla en donde se encontraba el bar, se sentaron en uno de los bancos que encontraron libres para ver el mar.

- ¿Por qué elegiste este lugar? – pregunto la chica sin dejar de mirar el mar

- Bueno… - pensó rápido para poder responder algo coherente – Siempre me gusto mucho la playa, el mar y esas cosas… - la miro de reojo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Si no te gusta podemos irnos…

- No, no lo digo por eso – se volvió a mirarlo – A mi también me encanta la playa, pregunte solo por curiosidad

- Ya veo

Taichi miro disimuladamente a Yamato, estaba sentado a sus espaldas y recostado sobre el moreno, mientras miraba a las personas que caminaban por allí. El gótico movió la espalda hacia delante, provocando que su amigo casi se cayera hacia atrás, se volteo para reclamar pero al ver la cara del castaño se callo y volvió a mirar hacia sus espaldas.

- ¿Desde cuando antes de conocernos te mudaste a la ciudad? – preguntó mientras volvía a acomodarse en su lugar

- Desde solo hacía unos días, dos días creo

- Por eso dijiste que apenas llegaste habías conocido a alguien ¿no?

Kimiko asintió con una sonrisa, colocó sus manos a sus costados y miro hacia el cielo, Taichi se inclino un poco hacia delante y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, también mirando hacia el cielo

- Muy lindo el paisaje, ¿pero no seria mejor que hablaran de algo? – pregunto Yamato con sarcasmo

- Kimiko…

- Dime

- ¿De donde sacaste el interés a ese tipo de lectura? Ya te lo había dicho, pero siempre creía que yo era al único que seguramente le interesaba la lectura de ese tipo

- Si, yo también lo creía, pero siempre me interesaba lo oculto de la vida, el más haya, el espiritismo y esas cosas, desde que tenía once o doce años

- ¿Tan joven?

- Si – rió ella – Supongo que es uno de los traumas de mi niñez

- ¿Trauma? ¿Por qué?

- Cuando era pequeña, mis padres siempre me dejaban con mis abuelos, y… Bueno, digamos que mi abuela no era como las demás – Kimiko sonrió

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo era? – preguntó con curiosidad

- Veras, mientras que a las demás niñas les contaban historias como la de cenicienta, mi abuela me hablaba de ángeles que protegían a las personas, brujas que podían hablar con los muertos y esas cosas, incluso me enseño a leer las cartas.

- ¿De verdad?

- Y yo que me asustaba por los libros que lees – comento Yamato de pie detrás de ellos.

- Si – respondió en tono melancólico - Por eso dije que nunca tuve amigos ni siquiera de niña, todos decían que yo era "media rara" y nadie se interesaba en hablar conmigo

- Se lo que se siente… - murmuro el moreno con la mirada baja

- Mi abuela fue una verdadera amiga para mí, ella me entendía mejor que mis padres. Recuerdo que antes de dormir, ella encendía una vela junto a mi cama, decía que me protegería mientras yo dormía

- ¿Esa fue su idea para convencerte de que durmieras con la luz apagada? – rió Taichi

- Si, siempre me ayudaba con eso, aunque los monstruos con los que soñaba eran más parecidos a los de las historias que mi abuela me contaba.

- ¿Sobre que monstruos te hablaba tu abuela? No debían de ser muy aterradores si podías dormir con eso siendo una niña

- Pues… Me leía historias sobre leyendas urbanas, como el hombre lobo, Blody Marry… Esa siempre fue mi favorita

- ¿Le leía sobre Blody Marry? ¿Por qué mejor no le hablaba de Jack el destripador? – exclamó el rubio

- Si, recuerdo a Blody Marry, mi madre me regaño por contarle esa historia a mi hermana y a sus amigas una vez cuando se quedaron a dormir en casa

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a reír.

- Nunca creí que fueras del tipo al que le gusta asustar a su hermanita con historias de fantasmas – sonrió arqueando una ceja

- Oye, fueron ellas las que me rogaron para que les contara una historia de fantasmas – justifico alzando los hombros y levantando las palmas – Tenía que hacerlo, sino no me dejarían dormir

- Claro…

- ¡Es verdad!

- Está bien, te creo

- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa, bajo la mirada pensativo

Taichi y Kimiko sonrieron, cada uno recordando cosas sobre su pasado.

- Yo viví algo parecido con mis abuelos

- ¿En verdad?

- Si, ellos… Mi hermana y yo siempre nos quedábamos con mis abuelos los fines de semana cuando mis padres trabajaban hasta tarde, ellos me aceptaban incluso más que mi propio padre…

- Se que existen los conflictos padres e hijos, ¿pero era tan así?

- Mas de lo que te imaginas… - Taichi saco la medalla desde dentro de su camisa y la observo con detenimiento – Ellos me conocían mejor que nadie, eran los únicos que me entendían…

- ¿Ellos…? - pregunto Kimiko con cierta precaución

- Si, ya fallecieron – dijo cabizbajo – Primero mi abuelo hace dos años y después mi abuela, el año pasado…

- Lo siento…

- No, no estés mal, no voy a llorar ni nada – sonrió acercándose a ella – Me gusta recordarlos de vez en cuando, para sentir que todavía están conmigo, así mientras los recuerde ellos nunca estarán muertos.

Kimiko sonrió, bajo la mirada y pudo ver la pequeña medalla que Taichi sostenía en su mano.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó curiosa

- ¿Esto? Es una medalla que me regalaron mis abuelos cuando cumplí dos años, desde entonces siempre la llevo conmigo

Kimiko se acercó un poco más para poder ver más de cerca la medalla, la falta de luz por la puesta de sol le hacía un poco difícil poder ver la medalla.

- Es muy linda – murmuro

- Gracias

Kimiko levanto un poco la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos marrones del muchacho, éste se perdió mirando los profundos mares verdes de la rubia. Sin darse cuenta, Kimiko se había acercado notoriamente a Taichi, tanto que al levantar la cabeza sus rostros quedaron a una corta distancia.

Taichi se acercó un poco más a ella girando un poco la cabeza, ambos entrecerraron sus ojos. Estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, desconectándose del mundo y todas las personas que los rodeaban…

- ¡Buenas noches! Señoras, señores y jóvenes ¡Les damos la bienvenida a la fiesta por el inicio del verano! – sonó la voz de un hombre desde los parlantes, sumamente cerca de donde estaban los dos jóvenes

Taichi y Kimiko se pararon en seco al escuchar la voz, el moreno se volteo un poco hacia uno de los parlantes y lo miro de reojo, luego se volvió hacia Kimiko quien se sentó derecha y se acomodó el cabello, intentando disimular su sonrojo. El gótico maldijo hacia sus adentros la interrupción del presentador, por algún motivo siempre había algo que lograba tomarlo por sorpresa cada vez que estaba con Kimiko. Se acomodo nuevamente en su lugar, bajando la cabeza hacia la arena del suelo y notando como sus mejillas le ardían.

- Si llego a encontrarme con ese sujeto ten por seguro de que no volverá a ver la luz del sol – gruño Yamato sentado detrás de Taichi cruzando los brazos

- Cuenta conmigo – murmuró el gótico

- ¿Eh? – dijo Kimiko mirándolo

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Taichi para disimular

- Creí que habías dicho algo

- ¿Yo? No, no dije nada – sonrió nervioso

- Me pareció

Taichi miro de reojo a Yamato, quien le sonreía, se alzo de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia la calle. Luego miro a Kimiko y suspiro, mientras que comenzaba a sonar la música de la fiesta en el parador, era música principalmente electrónica, la que se solía pasar en todos los bailes y en los boliches de la ciudad. Por lo general Taichi solía escuchar rock, por lo que la música bailable no era su favorita, tampoco salía mucho por las noches, solamente alguna vez que fue a tomar algo a la playa pero nada más, no le gustaban esos lugares en los que había demasiadas personas y tampoco le gustaba bailar.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? – le pregunto Kimiko

- Claro

Amos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la entrada del parador, dentro se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta por inicio del verano. Taichi abrió la puerta y dejo que Kimiko pasara primero, luego Yamato se apresuro y por último entro él. Adentro había varias personas, algunas más adultas sentadas en las mesas y los más jóvenes bailando en la pista de baile.

Se acercaron a la barra del bar, se sentaron en los banquillos para que los sirvieran.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Taichi

- Cualquier cosa, por mí esta bien

- Creo que "cualquier cosa" aquí no venden – sonrió divertido

- Muy chistoso – dijo ella con un gesto de su rostro – Está bien, una cerveza para mi

- Eso creo que si hay – volvió a sonreír y se volteo hacia el hombre que atendía la barra del bar – Dos cervezas, por favor

- Recuerda lo que me prometiste – dijo Yamato parándose a su lado con los brazos cruzados

Taichi rodó los ojos, tomó las botellas de cerveza y le pago al muchacho que atendía la caja. Se volteo y le entrego una de las botellas a Kimiko.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos sentamos o que? – le pregunto la joven

- Como quieras…

En eso, unos muchachos algo corpulentos pasaron por al lado de Taichi y uno de ellos lo pecho con el hombro, cuando el gótico se volteo para verlo el otro levanto las manos

- Lo siento, chico raro – dijo burlón y siguió caminando

- Imbecil – murmuro Yamato sin dejar de ver al muchacho

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Kimiko colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Taichi

- Si, no te preocupes

- ¿Quién era? ¿Lo conoces?

- Es uno de los estudiantes de la universidad

- ¿Todos son así de "amistosos"?

- Conmigo algunas veces, cuando me hablan, sino simplemente me ignoran

- Vamos – sonrió ella tomándolo del brazo suavemente – Mejor salimos a la terraza, hay demasiadas personas para mi gusto

- Tienes razón

Salieron hacia la terraza del parador que daba directamente sobre la playa, había pocas personas afuera, casi nadie, ya que la mayoría estaba en la pista de baile o en las mesas. Se acercaron al barandal y se apoyaron en sus brazos. Taichi tomo un trago de su cerveza y miro hacia el mar, todo tan tranquilo y silencioso, mientras que a sus espaldas podía oír el bullicio de la música electrónica. Miro de reojo a Kimiko, que tomaba un trago de su botella, luego ella bajo la botella y miro también el mar.

- Amigo, ¿no podrían hablar de algo? Hasta yo me estoy aburriendo

Taichi lo miro con una media sonrisa, que Kimiko percibió

- Sabes, nunca me hubiera acercado a esta fiesta de no ser por ti – comento sin dejar de sonreír

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no te gustan las fiestas con música estridente y llenas de amistosos borrachos? – rió ella llevándose el pico de la botella a los labios

- Ah, claro, adoro estas fiestas. En especial por la parte de los amistosos borrachos – rió también el gótico

- Si, a mi tampoco

- Que bueno saber que no soy tan "raro" como ellos dicen

- No eres raro, eres diferente – aclaro ella luego de tomar un sorbo

- Lo se, pero es muy difícil que ellos noten la diferencia – ésta vez fue él quien tomo un sorbo de su botella – De todos modos, nunca me intereso mucho lo que ellos pudieran pensar de mi

Taichi no la vio directamente, pero le pareció notar que la punk había sonreído. Kimiko le señalo la esquina de la terraza en donde podían sentarse, se acercaron y apoyaron sus espaldas en el barandal de la terraza, mientras que Taichi apoyó su brazo en uno de los barrotes que tenía a su lado.

- ¿Qué harás en las fiestas? – le pregunto la rubia

- No se, seguramente llame a mi madre y a mi hermana para saber como están, no suelo festejar las fiestas

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Nunca las festejaste?

- Si, hubo una época en la que las festejaba junto con mi familia, pero luego…

- ¿Qué?

- Algo paso…

- ¿Tiene que ver… con tu padre?

- No, no fue él

- ¿Entonces que?

- Vamos Taichi, cuéntalo de una vez – le animo Yamato de pie, reclinado sobre el barandal – Necesitas sacarte ese peso de encima

- En realidad, no tiene importancia – dijo mirando hacia el mar con la cabeza baja

- Tiene que haber sido importante para hacer que odiaras las fiestas

El gótico se quedo callado, no quería descargarse con ella, siempre le había parecido mejor guardarse las cosas para él y evitar molestar a los demás.

- Taichi – Kimiko colocó su mano sobre la del muchacho, haciendo que este se volteara hacia ella – Puedes contarme – sonrió dulcemente

El muchacho suspiro, cerró los ojos un instante y luego volvió a ver a los ojos verdes

- Lo que paso… No tenía que ver con mi padre… Sino con mi hermana

- ¿Hikari? – murmuró Yamato mirando a Taichi

- ¿Qué paso con tu hermana?

Taichi suspiro, luego su memoria se remonto a aquellas fechas, las que lo habían marcado por tantos años

- Era la mañana antes de navidad, yo tenía siete años y mi hermana cuatro. Regrese al mediodía de mi entrenamiento de soquer en el parque, al entrar me encontré con mi hermana mirando televisión en la sala. Había tenido fiebre desde hacia unos días, al verla sentada en el sillón creí que se sentiría mejor, así que la llevé conmigo al parque para jugar con el balón.

"Recuerdo que una de las veces que le pase el balón, ella lo pateó muy mal y el balón se desvió bastante, tanto que salí atrás de él. Cuando me volteé para regañarla, ella… - Taichi suspiro, como si volviera a revivir lentamente toda aquella escena – Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, se había desmayado.

El gótico guardo silencio por un momento, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Y qué paso?

- Una vecina que estaba en el parque la vio y llamo a una ambulancia, luego llamó a mis padres. La ambulancia se llevo a Hikari, luego mis padres me recogieron y fuimos al hospital. Los médicos dijeron que ella estaba muy mal, tenía mucha fiebre y no lograban que le bajara – volvió a hacer una pausa – Estuvo al borde de la muerte por varios días… Mi hermana casi se muere, y todo por mi culpa.

Yamato lo miraba atónito, ahora entendía por que su amigo odiaba tanto esas fiestas, nunca se imagino que pudiera haber significado tanto para él.

- Mis padres estaban en un ataque, mi madre no paraba de llorar, y mi padre no hacia más que culparme por el estado de mi hermana… Yo no sabía que hacer, me quedaba en la cama todo el día, a esas alturas ni siquiera recordaba que era navidad

- ¿Qué paso luego? – pregunto Kimiko preocupada

- Varios días después, casi en año nuevo, mis padres dijeron que Hikari estaba mejor, que la medicina que le habían dado los médicos le había ayudado mucho y que solo en cuestión de días estaría de nuevo en casa. Y así fue, al par de días mis padres trajeron a mi hermana a mi casa, dijeron que ya estaba mejor pero que por precaución se quedara en cama unos días más hasta que se aseguraran de que la fiebre se había ido por completo – Taichi se quedo pensando con la cabeza baja – Incluso cuando llego, lo primero que hizo Hikari al verme fue disculparse conmigo por haber pateado mal el balón y pedirme que no me enojara con ella.

Luego de que Taichi terminara de contar, se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, sin saber que decirse. El gótico tomo otro sorbe de cerveza de su botella, lo último que quedaba en ésta, y bajo la miada.

Ni siquiera Yamato decía nada, solo se limito a guardar silencio mientras observaba a su amigo.

- Todos comentemos errores – dijo de pronto Kimiko, captando la atención de los dos muchachos – Pero no puedes seguir culpándote por lo que te queda de vida

- Eso intenté. La navidad siguiente mi hermana estaba bien, no tenía ninguna enfermedad ni nada, pero no podía sacar de mi cabeza de que ella casi muere por mi culpa – volvió a mirar a la rubia – Aunque intente olvidarlo, no puedo evitar este sentimiento de culpa, y cada año es igual. Además la relación con mi padre no ayudaba las cosas, todos los años se las arreglaba para recordarme lo sucedido.

- Puedo hacerme una idea de lo que sientes – murmuró ella con la cabeza baja

- Por eso no quería hablar de eso – le dijo Taichi, haciendo que la muchacha alzara la vista hacia él – No me gusta hacer que las personas se sientan mal, y menos tu.

Kimiko lo miro con cariño y le sonrió

- Pero yo quería que me contaras, y no me siento mal, me alegra que confiaras en mí para contarme

- Pues, de nada – sonrió también el castaño

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos de su compañero, mientras continuaban sonriendo. Taichi se percato de que la mano de Kimiko continuaba sobre la suya, miro disimuladamente a Yamato para saber que hacer, quien le alzo el pulgar para indicarle que siguiera adelante con el plan.

- Kimiko… - comenzó a decir el gótico

- Dime

- Yo… Ete… - se rasco la nuca nerviosamente

- ¿Si…?

- Bueno, se que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero… Yo siento…

- ¡Vamos, Taichi, se nos va la vida! – el gótico miro a su amigo con una mueca – Bueno, a ustedes, perdón señor detallista

- Yo siento… - apretó los puños y miro a Kimiko a los ojos – Tu…

Taichi sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar con claridad, miles de ideas sobre lo que podía decir venían a su cabeza pero desordenadas, ninguna palabra quería salir de su boca. Suspiro un momento para poner su mente en claro, luego volvió a verla, ella se veía tan tranquila que por un momento le pareció que ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, pero eso no podía ser. Tomo un poco de aire para seguir hablando, sintió que sus mejillas estaban calientes, pero no podía retractarse en ese momento sino no sabría cuando tendría otra oportunidad

- Kimiko, lo que intento decirte es que, tu…

La miro a los ojos, pudo notar que ella también estaba un poco sonrojada, pero debido a la poca luz que había en la terraza se disimulaba bastante bien.

- Si no se lo dices, te golpeare – le gruño Yamato con los brazos cruzados

Taichi apretó los dientes, se sentía demasiado presionado, no solo por Yamato, el mismo se estaba obligando a decirlo, pero a la vez él se decía que no podía hacerlo, también cada vez que veía los ojos verdes de la chica sentía que le estaban pidiendo que lo dijera de una vez. Estaba tan cansado de esa situación que, tomando valor de algún lugar en su interior, colocó su mano sobre la de la chica y se acercó un poco más a ella

- Kimiko yo… Te quiero – dijo al fin – Te quiero más que como una amiga, tu… Tú me gustas… Y mucho

- Taichi… - susurro ella, luego sonrió

- ¡Si! – exclamó el rubio

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – preguntó ella sonriendo, ahora su sonrojo era más notorio, y tenía un brillo en los ojos que antes no había percatado

Taichi asintió, él también notaba como sus mejillas le quemaban el rostro, nunca creyó que pudiera decirlo tan directamente. Kimiko bajo la mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados, luego volvió a mirar los ojos castaños del moreno, con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

- Taichi yo… - comenzó a decir

- Espera – le interrumpió éste

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! – le dijo Yamato alzando las manos

- Hay algo más que quiero decirte, mas bien preguntarte, antes de que me digas algo

- Adelante – respondió ella media sorprendida

- Kimiko tu… ¿Te gustaría…?

- Taichi… - le gruño Yamato volviéndose a cruzar de brazos

- ¿Te gustaría… ser… mi… novia?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Kimiko, mientras que las mejillas de Taichi estaban al rojo vivo.

- Si, me gustaría – respondió algo tímida

La sonrisa en los labios de Kimiko fue contagiada por los de Taichi, éste parecía incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír, pero se convenció de que había escuchado bien.

- ¿De verdad?

Kimiko asintió sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, Taichi se acercó lentamente a ella para intentar besarla una vez más. Se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro, torciendo levemente sus cabezas para no golpearse, entrecerraron sus ojos al estar sumamente cerca. Cuando estaban a unos escasos centímetros de distancia el estruendo de unas explosiones los sobresaltó y miraron hacia ambos lados confundidos.

En el cielo se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración del inicio de la primavera con coloridos fuegos artificiales sobre el mar. Algunas de las personas que estaban dentro del parador salieron a la terraza para ver el espectáculo, aunque la gran mayoría se quedo dentro para no detener el baile.

Taichi busco a Yamato rápidamente con la mirada, estaba recostado sobre el barandal mirando los fuegos artificiales, cuando el rubio vio que lo miraba le dio una media sonrisa.

- Ese tipo se esta ganando que lo lastime – gruño señalando hacia detrás de él refiriéndose al presentador

El gótico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que estaba de acuerdo. Miro a Kimiko de reojo, ella miraba los fuegos artificiales con una sonrisa. Se volteo hacia el mar para seguir mirando los fuegos, introdujo las manos en su chaqueta por comodidad y, en uno de los bolsillos, se encontró con un pequeño objeto dentro. Recordó que aún tenía el brazalete que había comprado junto con su amigo para regalarle a Kimiko, saco lentamente el brazalete de su bolsillo y miro a la rubia.

- Kimiko

- ¿Si?

- Hay algo que quiero darte…

Extendió el brazalete con una mano y con la otra tomo la mano de la joven, luego lo abrochó con ambas manos y se lo dejo para que lo mirara. Kimiko se acercó la muñeca para observar más detenidamente el brazalete y miro a Taichi con una sonrisa.

- No tenias que…

- Lo se, pero quise

La rubia se acercó lentamente a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Taichi sintió como si su rostro fuera un gran tomate maduro. Quedo completamente embobado e incapaz de reaccionar, mientras que Yamato reía a sus anchas.

A los pocos minutos los fuegos artificiales terminaron, y con eso algunas de las personas que estaban en el parador también. La mayoría de los jóvenes que estaban bailando se marcharon para continuar con su fiesta en la playa, mientras que los adultos continuaban en sus mesas, ahora más tranquilos de que la multitud había disminuido. Taichi invito a Kimiko a comer algo adentro del parador, de modo que se cambiaron a una de las mesas que había dentro.

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tengo algunas aclaraciones que decir, y ahora que ya lo leyeron puedo hacerlas:**

**En primer lugar, el accidente de Hikari si fue real, o por lo menos eso me acuerdo de Digimon Adventure. No se si fue exactamente como aparece en el fic, pero es que no me acuerdo perfectamente de como fue.**

**Segundo, si a mi me pasara algo como a Taichi, de que por mi culpa mi hermana menor casi muere, yo tambien odiaria las fiestas y me sentiría mal todos los años. No se si a todo el mundo le pasaría lo mismo, pero por lo menos a mi sí, por eso lo escribí**

**Y tercero, la infancia de Kimiko, o por lo menos lo que menciono aqui, me recuerda mucho a mi primo hermano mayor, cuando eramos chicos él siempre me contaba las historias que veía en la tele de gente muerta que revive y todo eso... Era muy malo! Yo no podía dormir despues!! Y el se reía en mi cara!! **

**Bueno, dejando de lado los traumas de mi niñes (¬¬ Por culpa de él) tengo una respuesta a uno de los reviews. Ya me extrañaba a mi que ****nadie me preguntara el porqué no aparecían los demás personajes de digimon, y esperé pacientemente hasta que alguien lo preguntara.**

**La verdad es que falta bastante para que mi fic termine, aún me quedan varios cabos sueltos, como el pasado de Yamto, como se conocieron él y Taichi, etc. No quiero adelantar demaciado, pero prometo que a medida que avance en el fic ese tipo de dudas se van a ir alcarando.**

**Ahora si, hechas las aclaraciones, no me queda más que decir que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que prometo subir el próximo pronto. **

**Saludos!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos!**

**Solo puedo decir una cosa: Perdón!**

**De verdad!! Lo siento!!**

**Se que en el capitulo anterior prometí que no me iba a tardar en actualizar, pero bueno… Se me complicaron las cosas y no pudo ser.**

**Yo que siempre me enojaba con los que nunca actualizan sus historias y ahora me tocó a mí… Es irónico, pero ahora creo que si puedo entenderlos.**

**Solo me queda decirles que lo siento de verdad, y que me tengan un poquito de paciencia. Me encantaría poder actualizar por lo menos todos los meses, pero entre que no tengo Internet en mi casa y que apenas tengo tiempo en el día para respirar… La verdad veo complicado que pueda tener el próximo capítulo pronto.**

**Voy a hacer lo posible para no demorar tanto (ya perdí la cuenta de los meses de mi última actualización XD Que mal yo!) pero si ven que me tardo mucho, por favor traten de entender.**

**Así que aquí les dejo el capítulo 8. Espero que les guste y, considerando que puede ser mi última actualización por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más, disfrútenlo!**

**Les pido perdón otra vez, y… Creo que eso es todo.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, y gracias siempre por leer!**

**Dicho todo, aquí esta el octavo capítulo:**

Capítulo 8

Ya hacía tiempo que había pasado la hora de la medianoche cuando se decidieron a salir del parador en dirección a la rambla, todo estaba tan calmado que no daba la sensación de incomodidad que por lo general se podría sentir. Al contrario, daban deseos de permanecer allí un tiempo más.

Con esa sensación de tranquilidad que necesitaban, caminaron un poco por la rambla, admirando en silencio el mar y disfrutando del aire fresco que éste traía con él. La noche estaba templada, como ya era costumbre, pero por momento había un aire fresco que les recordaba qué hora era.

Yamato iba al frente, caminando a paso tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia delante. Luego, siguiéndole distraídamente los pasos, iban Taichi y Kimiko. Caminaban en silencio mirando el mar, sin saber bien si decir algo para terminar con el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, que pese a no ser uno incómodo, sentían que de alguna manera tenían que terminar con él.

Por eso, de vez en cuando, alguno de los dos decía algún corto comentario, que el otro respondía con uno igual, terminando por sumergirse nuevamente en un tranquilo silencio que les permitía apreciar mejor el paisaje y la compañía del otro. Ese era el tipo de silencios que sí debían ser apreciados.

En determinado momento, se sentaron a descansar unos segundos en uno de los bancos libres que encontraron en la rambla, sabiendo que luego tendrían que cruzar hacia la otra calle para acompañar a Kimiko a su casa. Cuando se sentaron, Taichi miró de reojo el rostro de Yamato un tanto pensativo, luego suspiró y miró de la misma forma a la muchacha rubia.

- Kimiko… - volvió a suspirar - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro.

- Bueno… No es una pregunta muy común – aclaró con voz nerviosa, sintiendo como los ojos azules de su amigo lo observaban con confusión a su lado – No te asustes por lo que voy a preguntar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, claro – asintió ella con extrañeza – Pero, ¿qué pregunta es?

- ¿Tu…? ¿Tu crees… - comenzó a preguntar, evitando mirarla a los ojos para no sentirse tan nervioso –… en espíritus?

Kimiko permaneció observándolo por unos segundos, con una mirada entre confundida y sorprendida, sin entender a qué se debía su pregunta.

Yamato, por el otro lado, permanecía petrificado sin lograr reaccionar. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Entendía que, seguramente, Taichi deseaba decirle la verdad a Kimiko, pero era demasiado precipitado decírselo cuando apenas hacía un par de horas que estaban saliendo oficialmente.

- Yo… - murmuró la chica, pensando nuevamente lo que iba a decir y luego separando sus labios para hablar – No sabría decirte si creo en ellos o no, pero… Si creo que cuando uno muere, siempre queda algo de su energía en la tierra – admitió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mar – Todos queremos creer que debe hacer algo más después de esta vida, sea el paraíso, el infierno, la reencarnación… Creas lo que creas que venga después, también queremos creer que nuestro paso por el mundo no será solo eso. Solo algo temporal…

Taichi asintió en silencio, escuchando con atención cada una de sus palabras.

- Esperamos que algo de nosotros quede aquí, después de que nos hayamos ido a quien sabe donde – sonrió levemente, con la mirada perdida entre las olas del mar – No se si lo que quede sea energía o si nuestro espíritu permanece aquí… Pero si quiero creer que algo queda, y que algo después de la vida.

Pasaron varios segundos más hasta que alguno de los muchachos reaccionara, tiempo en el que Kimiko se volvió hacia él para observar cual había sido su reacción.

- Creo que fue demasiada filosofía – sonrió ella en tono de broma

- Si, puede ser – asintió Taichi aún pensativo – Pero vaya que si respondiste a mi pregunta.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – quiso saber con curiosidad

El gótico abrió la boca sin saber qué decir, buscando rápidamente una excusa, la primera que pasara por su mente.

- No, por nada en realidad – sonrió nervioso – Solo… Me quedé pensando en todo lo que hablamos antes y… Me dio curiosidad.

Kimiko le devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad. A pensar que la actitud de Taichi era bastante inusual, incluso para él, quiso creer en lo que decía. A pensar de tener una voz en su cabeza que estaba intranquila.

- ¿Y tu? – le preguntó ella volviendo a ver el mar - ¿Crees en los espíritus?

- Si, creo en ellos – asintió sin pensarlo

- Pareces muy seguro de eso.

Una fría gota de sudor recorrió de principio a fin la espalda del gótico.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pues… Yo… Ete – murmuró nerviosamente, moviendo sus ojos de lado a lado con las palabras trancándose en su garganta

- Tranquilo – rió ella – Era una broma.

Él parpadeó forzosamente un par de veces, repitiendo mentalmente sus palabras. Al fin, Taichi suspiró aliviado, mientras la rubia continuaba riendo.

Cuando su risa cesó, y cuando él también se sintió mucho más tranquilo, Taichi no pudo contener un pequeño bostezo que escapó de su boca, estirando a su vez uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza y tapando su boca con la otra.

- Qué educado – gruñó sonriente Yamato

- Perdón – sonrió el muchacho apenado

Kimiko le sonrió y se puso lentamente de pie, tomando por sorpresa al gótico. Volviéndose hacia él, lo miró con dulzura sin dejar de sonreír, dejándolo aún más confundido.

- Ya es tarde – dijo, tendiéndole la mano frente al rostro - ¿Vamos?

- Eh… Si, claro – respondió sorprendido

Se puso de pie con algo de cansancio y tomó la mano de la rubia con suavidad, sintiendo una pequeña descarga eléctrica que subía por su mano y que recorría todo su cuerpo en un segundo. Era una sensación muy cálida que nunca había experimentado.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio por la calle, aún tomados de la mano, y haciendo el mismo trayecto que hacia unas horas. La única diferencia era que esa vez, ambos estaban mucho más tranquilos y más cómodos de estar juntos.

Yamato, quien esta vez caminaba detrás, se limitaba a mirar la escena con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que algo más pasara esa noche, y seguía esperando a que pasara, pero quería que Taichi pudiera actuar por su cuenta.

Minutos después, llegaron a la puerta del edificio de Kimiko aún sin pronunciar alguno de ellos ninguna palabra, pero disfrutando de ese silencio.

De pie frente a la puerta del edificio, el castaño miró a su amigo con ojos interrogantes, pero para su sorpresa éste se hizo el distraído mirando hacia otra dirección.

- Eto… Yo… - tartamudeó Taichi sin saber muy bien que quería decir.

Kimiko sonrió con timidez, mirando el suelo sin darse cuenta.

- Gracias por todo – murmuró – La pase muy bien contigo.

- Ah… No, yo también la pase bien…

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, sin saber qué más podían decirse y a la espera de que el otro hiciera algún movimiento que le hiciera continuar. A todo esto, Taichi sintió un repentino impulso dentro de sí que le hacía acercarse a ella, pero una voz dentro de su cabeza lo hacía sentir inseguro.

- Se Será mejor que suba – agregó la rubia dejando de mirar el suelo por unos momentos para verlo a él.

- Eh… Si claro – contestó indeciso – Hasta mañana, entonces…

- ¡Ah no! ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! – exclamó Yamato con frustración

Sin esperar a que el gótico se moviera, empujó a su amigo por la espalda hacia delante y, al no poder reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlo, Taichi perdió el equilibro sobre sus pies.

Para no terminar cayendo al suelo, intentó recuperar el equilibro avanzando un par de pasos, alzando luego su cabeza para cerciorarse de que Kimiko no había notando nada. Pero al hacerlo, quedó paralizado en su lugar al notar que, por habar avanzado esos pasos, había terminado a solo unos pocos centímetros del sonrojado rostro de la muchacha.

- Ah… Yo… - murmuró sin sentido, su mente no estaba en el mejor momento como para pensar en alguna excusa

El gótico sintió como sus mejillas le quemaban ferozmente el rostro, tal y como ella sentía también, sin atreverse a hacer un movimiento por miedo a hacer el ridículo o a terminar con su cercanía, perdido en los profundos ojos verdes que tenía frente a él.

Sin querer detenerse a pensar seriamente en lo que estaba ocurriendo o lo que sentía que debía hacer, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Kimiko con lentitud y un tanto de inseguridad.

Ella, igual de nerviosa, se acercó otro poco a él y entrecerró los ojos. Luego de haber cerrado sus ojos completamente, el joven empezó a sentir bajo sus labios el sabor de los labios de la rubia. Primero fue solo una tímida sensación, solo un roce de labios.

Pero unos segundos después, sintiéndose un poco más confiado, Taichi decidió profundizar ese beso acercándose a ella con un paso al frente.

Era como si el mundo se hubiera desvanecido a su alrededor, solo podía sentir el dulce roce de sus labios con los de Kimiko. Podía sentir su sabor tan dulce, parecido a la miel, y como el perfume que su cabello emanaba iba apoderándose por completo de todos sus sentidos y esfumando la poca conciencia de la realidad que quedaba en su cabeza.

Solo cuando ya no pudieron soportar por más tiempo la falta de aire, separaron lentamente sus labios, terminando con aquel dulce beso, pero manteniendo sus ojos cerrados por unos segundos más. Al abrirlos, los ojos verdes se perdieron en los de color chocolate y viceversa, mientras que una sonrisa afloraba sin esfuerzo de sus labios.

- Buenas noches – le dijo Kimiko con cariño y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del edificio

- Buenas noches – respondió Taichi sin salir de su estado de ensoñación

Kimiko entró lentamente al edificio sin dejar de sonreír y lo saludo con un gesto de la mano. Después de que la rubia se perdió de su vista, el gótico comenzó a caminar en dirección a su departamento con paso tranquilo, sin quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios.

- Nada mal para lo nervioso que estabas – sonrió también el rubio caminando a su lado.

Taichi lo miró distraído por el rabillo del ojo y amplio aún más su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué no me vas a decir nada? – preguntó - ¿O es que perdiste la lengua…?

- Yamato – lo llamó sin dejarlo continuar, adivinando cómo continuaría su frase

- ¿…En algún lugar? – concluyó él sin darle importancia a su advertencia - ¿Qué?¿Qué dije?

- No, nada – gruñó Taichi con una media sonrisa – Pensé que dirías otra cosa.

- ¿Qué más podría haber dicho? – bromeó, fingiendo que miraba a su alrededor distraídamente

Continuaron caminando por varias cuadras más en silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio donde Taichi vivía, subiendo sin apuros el ascensor y luego hasta estar frente a la puerta del departamento del gótico, quién aún no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Apenas entró, se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la cama, soltando un pequeño suspiro entre los labios y acomodándose con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando pensativo el techo.

Yamato, entre tanto, se apoyó en la pared para contemplarlo con los brazos cruzados

- ¿Seguro que no estás borracho? – preguntó

Taichi rió divertido, separando la cabeza de la cama y negando con ella.

- No, tranquilo, es que… - volvió a recostarse en la cama – Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.

- Mejor así – sonrió el rubio – Ahora, Romeo, descansa o mañana dormirás todo el día.

- Pero si mañana no hay clases – reprochó él mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – No hay problemas con que duerma más de lo normal.

- No, pero no por eso debes perder la costumbre de madrugar – le recordó – Recuerda que solo es una semana y luego, de nuevo a estudiar.

- Tu si sabes aguar una fiesta, Yama – bufó Taichi por lo bajo y se acomodó en la cama, sin siquiera preocuparse en cambiarse de ropa para dormir

- ¿No era que no te gustaban las fiestas? – bromeó el rubio, ampliando su sonrisa al escuchar el murmullo ahogado de su amigo, supuestamente contestándole a su pregunta.

Antes de decidirse a dejarlo dormir en paz, Yamato se acercó sigilosamente a su oído y inclinó lo suficiente para asegurarse de que lo escucharía.

- Taichi – lo llamó para despabilarlo

- ¿Ahora qué? – gruñó él entre las sábanas

- Se me olvidaba – dijo con voz seria – Que sueñes con Kimiko – susurró

- ¡Yamato! – gritó el gótico, incorporándose en su lugar para mirarlo al rostro

Pero cuando lo hizo, no había nadie más con él en la habitación.

Suspirando nuevamente, Taichi se volvió a acomodar en la cama sin mucha alegría, murmurando todas las palabras que se le ocurrían sabiendo que su amigo lo escucharía. Pero a pesar de su mal humor, no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que Taichi cayera presa del sueño, uno tan pesado que lo hizo dormir como un tronco.

A la mañana siguiente, Taichi se sorprendió al despertarse en la misma posición en la que se había dormido la noche anterior, moviéndose perezosamente en la cama sin querer levantarse aún.

No supo que, antes de que se despertara por su propia cuenta, Yamato había hecho varios intentos, todos fallidos claro, para despertar a su amigo a una hora decente. Pero como no había logrado absolutamente nada con sus esfuerzos, no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que a Taichi se le ocurriera levantarse por su cuenta, lo cual no ocurrió hasta ya avanzada la hora del mediodía.

- Hasta que te levantas – le gruñó el rubio cuando Taichi apareció en la puerta de la cocina, aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Mjm… - murmuró sin sentido

- ¿Sabes que hora es?

- Mmmhhhhh – volvió a gruñir, esta vez con un bostezo

- Tomare eso como un no, son las trece horas con treinta minutos – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

Taichi dejo escapar un nuevo sonoro bostezo y se froto el cuello con la mano.

- Yama… - lo llamó con voz adormilada

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin mirarlo.

Taichi se acercó a su amigo, haciéndose ver como un pequeño inocente distraído.

- Tengo hambre.

- ¿Y a mi que? – respondió indiferente el rubio alzando una ceja

- ¿Me preparas algo de almuerzo? – sonrió con su acostumbrada cara de cachorro abandonado

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de niñera? – inquirió con los brazos cruzados – Prepárate tú solo, que ya estás bastante grandecido para eso.

- ¡Pero Yamato! – exclamó, el rubio lo miro a mirar con desgano - Por favor… Di que si, ¿si?

- ¿No me dejaras en paz hasta que te diga que si, o no? – dijo agotado

El gótico sonrió maliciosamente, mientras que Yamato solo suspiraba con cansancio.

- Está bien – murmuro rendido

- ¡Gracias!

Mientras el resignado ojiazul preparaba algo para que su amigo pudiera comer y lo dejara en paz, el gótico se acercó a la terraza y miro hacia la calle. No había muchas personas caminando por la vereda a esa hora, y la cantidad de autos era la misma de siempre.

Sin nada interesante para ver en la calle, levanto la vista para ver el cielo. Celeste con algunas nubes, tampoco nada fuera de lo normal.

Mientras observaba con cuidado todo a su alrededor, el moreno se pregunto a si mismo si lo ocurrido la noche anterior había ocurrido en verdad, o solo lo había soñado.

Eran varias las veces en las que soñaba cosas que parecían ser completamente reales, pero que no lo eran. Y luego, días después de ese sueño, se encontraba viviendo la misma situación que había soñado.

En parte ya estaba acostumbrado a tener esa especie de "predicciones", por llamarlas de alguna forma, pero a veces le costaba distinguir si había ocurrido en verdad o no.

- Yamato… - lo llamó con la voz perdida

- No voy a limpiar tu habitación si eso es lo que estas pensado – respondió el rubio sin mirarlo y siguiendo con lo que estaba cocinando.

- No, eso no – gruño Taichi y suspiró – Solo me preguntaba… Todo lo que paso ayer, ¿fue de verdad o lo habré soñado?

De pronto, Yamato apareció al lado de su amigo y lo golpeo con mediana fuerza en la cabeza, haciendo que Taichi soltara un quejido de dolor y lo volviera a ver con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y eso por qué fue? – exclamó frotándose la cabeza en el lugar donde lo había golpeado

- Para que hagas trabajar a tus neuronas ¡Claro que fue todo verdad, tonto!

- Bueno, pero no tenías que golpearme – gruñó

- Nada perdía con probar – sonrió malicioso

El gótico ahogó otro gruñido, apretando los dientes.

- Tienes suerte de que no pueda tocarte…. – murmuró

Yamato sonrió igual que antes y se alzó de hombros sin interés, dirigiéndose de regreso a la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando regresó, en una de sus manos sostenía un tazón de arroz y en la otra un baso con agua, colocándolos en la mesa junto a los utensilios para comer y se encaminó nuevamente a la cocina.

Taichi clavó sus ojos en el tazón de arroz con la mirada perdida, como si esperara a que el arroz comenzara a hablarle o a moverse por sí mismo. Yamato tenía razón, nada de lo que había vivido la noche anterior con Kimiko había sido un sueño. O eso parecía.

Para asegurarse, repasó mentalmente todo lo que habían hecho, tratando de no olvidarse de ningún detalle. Recordó primero cuando estaban en la playa, después en el parador, la charla que habían tenido, cuando le confesó sus sentimientos, su pregunta sobre los espíritus, el beso…

Apenas recordó el beso que le había dado a Kimiko, sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo, al tiempo en que sus labios se curvaban en una tonta sonrisa. No tenía problemas al admitir que ese había sido su primer beso verdadero, algo que había llegado a pensar que nunca ocurriría.

Mejor dicho, había pensado que nunca encontraría a alguien que fuera tan importante para él, ni que pudiera hacerle sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo por Kimiko.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿en que estas pensando, picaron? – dijo su amigo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto confundido el castaño, volviendo en si con brusquedad.

- De que tienes la cara roja – sonrió burlón.

- ¿Eh? ¿Q Quien? ¿Y Yo? No digas tonterías, mi cara esta normal – tartamudeo nervioso tratando de no ser descubierto, pero ya era muy tarde

- ¿Estabas pensando en tu novia, verdad? – insistió Yamato

- ¿Pensando en mi novia…? – repitió, perdiéndose en sus propias palabras mientras las repetía mentalmente

Taichi no pudo reprimir una nueva sonrisa, esta vez una más amplia que la anterior. Oficialmente Kimiko ya era su novia, aunque le sonaba tan raro decir novia… Era como si fuera una palabra totalmente desconocida para él…

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? – escuchó la voz del rubio junto a su oído.

Volviendo nuevamente a la realidad, el gótico noto a su amigo parado frente a él y moviendo las manos de lado a lado para llamar su atención.

- Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?

- ¿Te sientes bien? Estas muy distraído… Más de lo habitual quiero decir – se corrigió a sí mismo con fingida preocupación.

- Estoy bien, gracias – gruñó, un poco cansado por recibir tanta atención – ¿Decías…? - volvió a preguntar

- Te pregunte si tenías planes para hoy – repitió Yamato pacientemente

- Yama, acabo de despertar, ni siquiera se que día es hoy ¿y ya quieres que sepa que voy a hacer hoy? – río

- Hoy es veintitrés de diciembre, y mañana es Noche Buena – dijo un tanto emocionado el muchacho, mientras que Taichi se limito a arquear una ceja – Oh, vamos, cambia esa cara.

- Tu sabes lo que pienso de todo esto…

- Plantéatelo así, esta puede ser una navidad diferente – sonrió su amigo y se acercó al rostro del gótico – Antes no tenías a Kimiko para que te subiera el ánimo.

- Muy chistosito – bufó nuevamente, tomó el tazón de arroz con una mano y los utensilios de arriba de la mesa con la otra libre – Volviendo al tema de que día es hoy, no tengo nada planeado aún. – tomo un bocado del arroz y lo tragó rápidamente – Supongo que hoy me la pasare en casa, para sufrir acostado en mi cama y agonizar mirando televisión – exclamó fingiendo a su vez que estaba llorando

Yamato negó con la cabeza a la actitud infantil que estaba teniendo el gótico, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Kimiko de salir? – preguntó calmadamente – Digo, algo como una cita novio – novia.

- ¿Tu crees? – lo miró Taichi tragando otro poco de arroz – No se…

- No veo por que no, es lo que todo el mundo hace – puntualizó él.

El castaño bajó los utensilios y los colocó sobre la mesa, a la vez en la que se quedaba mirando la mesa muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

No parecía mal idea el invitar a Kimiko a una cita para pasear por allí, después de todo era su novia. Pero tampoco quería parecer un muchacho desesperado y controlador, de esos que no quieren separarse de sus chicas ni cuando van al baño.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos más, volvió a mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa, sujetando nuevamente sus palitos y juntando un bocado de arroz con ellos.

- Si, es una buena idea – asintió, introduciendo el arroz en su boca – La llamare cuando termine de comer – dijo esto mientras masticaba el arroz.

- Como quieras – respondió Yamato, dándole la espalda al gótico y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Después de que terminara todo su tazón de arroz y le pidiera a Yamato que le sirviera otra porción más, se volvió a acostar en su cama y miro seriamente al teléfono, sosteniéndolo con una de sus manos frente a su rostro.

Recordaba a la perfección el número del departamento de Kimiko, su número telefónico, tenía la idea perfecta de que podían hacer en la cita, e incluso sabía como le iba a hablar… Pero solo le faltaba que su dedo reaccionara y comenzara a marcar los números en el teléfono.

- Si no te apresuras, tal vez ya tenga planes para hoy… - murmuró melodiosamente Yamato desde la puerta de la habitación, recibiendo una mirada acecina del gótico – Bueno, bueno, llámala ya. Pero no me mires así.

Dejando escapar un último suspiro, Taichi encendió el teléfono con un rápido movimiento y comenzó a marcar los números, sin apresurarse demasiado y sin ir desmesuradamente lento.

Cuando los marcó todos se colocó el tubo en el oído y espero a que alguien atendiera. Pero no dejó pasar ni siquiera un segundo antes de cortar la llamada con la misma velocidad con la que la había iniciado.

- No hay nadie – le dijo a su amigo con el rostro nervioso

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ni siquiera lo dejaste sonar? – exclamó Yamato alzando las manos, señalándolo luego con el dedo extendido – Vuelve a llamar.

- Pero ya se que no hay nadie… - intentó protestar, pero la mirada del rubio lo dejó sin palabras.

- Llámala – le ordenó con voz autoritaria, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Taichi.

Vencido, marcó nuevamente el número en el teléfono y se llevó el tuvo al oído.

Esa vez, esperó varios segundos para ver si alguien atendía, sin saber realmente si deseaba que alguien lo hiciera o no. Justo cuando estaba a punto de apartar el teléfono de su oído y cortar la llamada, el sonido de que alguien descolgaba el teléfono al otro lado lo hizo congelarse.

- ¿Diga? – sonó la voz de la muchacha del otro lado de la línea.

Pero antes de pensar en qué decir, la mano de Taichi fue más rápida que cualquier otra cosa y cortó la llamada antes de darse cuenta.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – gritó Yamato con incredulidad

- Yo… No se – murmuró nervioso – Me puse nervioso, creo…

El rubio gruñó entre dientes.

- Está bien que estés nervioso, ¡pero no tenías que hacer eso! – volvió a quejarse

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Es la primera vez que hago esto! – respondió Taichi con el mismo tono – No se si pueda con la presión… - suspiró

- Claro que puedes – le dijo su amigo, esta vez más calmado para darle ánimos – Vamos, inténtalo otra vez.

Juntando algo de valor que encontró en su interior, Taichi repitió por tercera vez el mismo procedimiento, jurándose a sí mismo que esa vez si lograría decir algo. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

Pero por más que quiso, al escuchar como descolgaban el teléfono al otro lado de la línea, todas las palabras que pensaba decir se trancaron en su garganta. Estaba completamente paralizado.

- ¿Diga? – preguntó nuevamente Kimiko, se notaba por su voz que ya estaba exasperada por eso de preguntar y no recibir respuesta.

- Eh… Hola – pudo decir al fin, aunque su palabra no fue más que un pequeño murmullo.

- Ah, eres tu, Taichi – lo saludó repentinamente más animada la muchacha – Pensé que era otra vez ese tonto…

- ¿Qué tonto? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa, mientras que Yamato se sentaba junto a él en la cama y se arrimaba al tubo del teléfono para poder escuchar la conversación.

- No se, un tonto que llamó dos veces, pero cortó antes de dejarme atender – respondió, ahogando un quejido – Seguramente sería algún inútil que no tiene nada mejor para hacer que molestar.

- Ah… Si… Que tonto, ¿no? – rió con voz temblorosa mientras que Yamato reía divertido, notando como sus manos le temblaban más de lo normal.

- Si, pero no tiene importancia – suspiró Kimiko - ¿Te pasa algo? Te escucho nervioso.

- ¿Yo? No, no es nada – negó con demasiado énfasis, negando también con su cabeza pese a que ella no podía verlo – Es que… Quería saber… ¿Tienes algo para hacer hoy por la tarde? – preguntó, mirando a Yamato por el rabillo de ojo para sentirse más seguro.

- No, nada.

- En ese caso – comenzó a decir, tragando rápidamente algo de saliva para poder terminar su frase - ¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo?

- Claro – respondió ella con entusiasmo en la voz

- Bien – suspiró él en voz baja, recuperando luego su seguridad - ¿Te parece si paso por ti en… una hora? – dijo al tiempo en que miraba su reloj de muñeca

- Está bien, te espero. Nos vemos – saludó la muchacha con cariño

- Adiós – se despidió también el castaño con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro

Cuando la llamada terminó, dejó el teléfono a su lado y miró a su amigo, sin poder creer él mismo lo que acababa de hacer. Solo unas semanas atrás, le hubiera parecido imposible hablar así con cualquier persona por su cuenta y sin la necesidad de que Yamato le susurrara lo que debía decir o hacer, dándose cuenta de que realmente había podido avanzar respecto a su comunicación con otras personas en solo unos días.

- ¿Ves como sí podías hacerlo solo? – dijo Yamato aplaudiéndolo levemente

- Si, eso creo – sonrió Taichi con alivio, sintiéndose realmente orgulloso de él mismo.

- A este paso, ya no tendrás más problemas para hablar con otras personas – asintió, gesto que fue imitado por el gótico – Pero, amigo, a pesar de querer hacerte el malo con tanto negro y tantas correas para mascotas… - lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona – Te estás poniendo romántico.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – se extrañó – Tu sabes que lo que menos soy es romántico.

- Eso dices ahora – rió alzando una ceja – Espera a una o dos charlas telefónicas más, y terminarás hablando como todo un romanticón.

- Imposible – negó con seguridad

- ¿Ah, si? – sonrió con malicia - ¿Y cuánto crees que faltará para que comiencen a llamarse por esos sobrenombres cursis que tanto odias como amorcito, o caramelito? O peor aún… ¡Osito!

- ¡Eso jamás! – exclamó Taichi con una expresión de profundo asco - ¡Nunca, pero nunca, me escucharás diciendo algo como eso! ¡Antes muerto!

- Mh… Yo no pondría las manos en el fuego por eso – murmuró con fingido tono pensativo

El moreno resopló con resignación y se puso de pie con rumbo a la cocina, se sirvió otro tazón más de arroz y regresó a la mesa de la sala con paso distraído, todo eso bajo la mirada extrañada del rubio.

Cuando su mirada color azul se cruzó con la de su amigo, éste frunció el ceño.

- No es mi culpa, discutir contigo me dio hambre – explicó Taichi antes de que éste le recriminara algo.

Yamato dejó escapar un corto suspiro, más o menos el décimo que daba en esa mañana. Luego salió sin apuro del dormitorio y se dirigió a la sala para juntarse el gótico, quien prácticamente tragaba el arroz sin masticarlo siquiera, algo que ya era típico en él.

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Este es uno de los capítulos que más me divertí escribiendo, en parte por la parte del beso (ya me estaba muriendo de ganas para llegar a esta parte, pero después no me decidía a cómo escribirla para que quedara bien! XD), y también por la llamada de Taichi.**

**Ah! Antes de que me olvide y luego me arrepienta de no haber agregado esto, quiero agradecerles a todos por tenerme paciencia en el tiempo que tardé en actualizar, y por dejarme sus mensajes, que por lo más cortos que sean, siempre quiero saber cuando a alguien le gusta lo que escribo.**

**Y por último, después de haber leído varios de sus reviews, quiero hacer una aclaración: en el caso de que a alguien le haya… "afectado" que la mayoría de los personajes de digimon aparecieran… Bueno, muertos XD me disculpo si eso lo traumó mucho.**

**No es que tenga algo en contra de Daisuke, Ken, Miyako o Mimi (el caso de Mimi es diferente, nunca me calló muy bien que digamos XD Pero no la odio, valga la aclaración), pero si aparecían, tenía más sentido que estuvieran muertos a que fueran personas vivas (no se si sirve de algo la aclaración pero bueno… Es lo que hay)**

**Dejando de lado la aclaración que hacía tiempo quería hacer, solo me queda disculparme de antemano por todo el tiempo que voy a tardar en actualizar (espero que no sea tanto) y pedirles que me tengan un poco más de paciencia.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y por dejar sus reviews.**

**Saludos! **

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
